


Libero of Aoba Josai

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American born, Gen, Group Chat Too, Jamie Lancer, My original character - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: Jamie Lancer was a foreign student from America who came to Japan. After being dared by a friend saying she couldn't join the team, she decides to hide her gender and do it anyway. Jamie winds up enjoying being on the team. Making friends and being part of a team again. Then the reason she moved across the world in the first place. Will the team figure it out?
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s), Kindaichi & Original Character, Kunimi Akira & Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou & Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Watari & Original Character, Yahaba Shigeru & Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Joining the Team

Libero of Aoba Josai

Chapter 1

"Lancer-san! Oi!"

I looked up with a awkward smile. "Hey?" It was Kaori Hikaru, a boy I met just before coming to Seijoh. Since moving to Japan. Because of a...incident in America.

"Lancer-san, you can play volleyball, right?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You don't have to add the 'san', you know?"

Hikaru flushed. "I couldn't do that. We barely know each other."

I scratched the back of my head, amused. "Sorry." He sent me an annoyed look. I know i didn't even sound sorry. I remember Hikaru's reaction when I first called him that. It was more of a joke now. I knew the language, but I didn't have the culture down.

Hikaru taped my shoulder. "So? Volleyball?"

I brightened up. "Yeah! You play? Ooh, what position do you play? I'm a Libero-"

Hikaru laughed. "Chill out, Lancer-san! No, I don't play. You sign up, yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna. Heard the team is one of the best in the prefecture."

Hikaru sent me a disbelieving look. "You don't pay attention, do you? Girl's team sucks."

I blinked. "Really? Oh well, I'm still gonna play."

Hikaru smirked. "I figured that. Hey, do you think you could make the boy's team?"

I snorted out a laugh. "Boy's team?"

I looked down at myself. It was after school, so I was in a t-shirt and shorts. My brown hair was cropped short around my ears as I never wanted it to get in the way. As weird as it was my chest was barely there, but I could hide that too. I shook my head from even thinking about it. "What? No."

Hikaru's smirk widened. "What, think you can't?"

I was turning away, but I stiffened, turning back around. I asked lowly. "You don't think I could?" I puffed up a little. "I so could."

Hikaru snickered. "Alright-"

I smacked him on the back. "You got a deal, Hikaru."

He flushed red again. "I told you to stop that!"

I yelped as he smacked me over the head. "Ow!"

/ / / /

Next day I dressed in my volleyball clothes ( sneakers, t-shirt and shorts). A couple of first years were there. A couple of first years were there. Kindichi and Kunimi. Two students my age that were close to each other and in my classes. It's how I recognized them. Kindichi had gravity defying hair and Kunimi was sleepy looking. I was amused at how much gel Kindichi must use.

I saw a couple other guys already in uniform who looked to a little older. I automatically looked at the guy with the Number 1 over jersey. Which made him the Captain. The other older players were wear over jerseys with numbers on them too. The Captain was smiling. He was pretty with overly styled brown hair and brown eyes.

Suddenly, Number 4 smacked Number 1 on the back, saying something to him him. Number 4 had spiky black hair and green eyes. The Captain made a face at Number 4, saying. "Fine, Iwa-chan."

I can bet that's not his name. I'm going to wait to I hear his real one. Oikawa smiled, looking over at us first years. "I remember some of you from Kitigawa Daichi, but-" His dark eyes went to mine.

I stiffened a little at his attention, but nodded my head. "Yeah, Jamie-" I stopped myself short and shook my head a little. I almost forgot that Japanese used their last names first. "Lancer Jamie." I remember manners. "Thank you, uh, for having me." That still feels weird to stay. I just nodded my head. I felt it would be too weird to bow. I knew my voice was accented, I couldn't help that.

The Captain looked over all of with a beaming grin. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. Your Captain. Welcome!" He bowed a bit toward us and the other two on either side of me bowed about 90 degrees. I tilted my body forward a little.

/ / / / /

After that was tryouts. The Number 4 was Iwaizumi Hajime. He was the spiker and Ace along with being the Vice Captain. He seemed very activated at Oikawa, but not genuinely pissed off. The two coaches were on the sidelines, just watching the practice. Watari Shinji was the older Libero on the team. I was pretty awed at his clean and nice receives. It was amazing.

I was working on light and simple receives with the others. I heard Oikawa say. "Little American-chan? Your position?"

I stared at him with a blank look. That better not be a regular nickname."Libero." I noticed Watari look over at me. I was set up for more receives, but these were more spread out and more powerful. Both from serves and spikes. Kindichi seemed to be a blocker and Kunimi a spiker.

The crazy thing was trying to receive Oikawa's serve. It bounced off my arms hard, smacking into the wall. I guess he wanted to test it against me. Dammit! That was almost too fast to see, let alone receive. Oikawa looked like he expected that, but it annoyed me. I need to do better.

Soon, it was over and Oikawa was smiling at me, Kindichi and Kunimi. "Congratulations, you made it." I tilted my body with them, not bowing, but close enough. Iwaizumi went to explain that soon we'd get our jerseys and our number. Also, Monday was no practice and we had it Tuesday-Friday. In the morning and after school.

/ / /))))/

I jumped on Hikaru when I saw him after practice. I threw an arm over his shoulder. "Hey!"

He jumped a little "Woah! Lancer-san! How'd it go?"

I grinned, tightened my arm. "I made it and nobody ever knew." We were meeting after school again.

Hikaru smiled back at me. "That's great."

I let go of him. "Thanks for the idea, Hikaru. Ow!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I swear you do it to annoy me."

He sent me a look of disbelief as I grinned at him in answer. I huffed at him when he smacked my arm. "Hey!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes skyward. "Why am I friends with you?"

I sent him a smug smirk. "Because I'm awesome."

Hikaru snorted. "Sure." I could hear the sarcasm. It was cool. Me and Hikaru weren't friends for long, but I felt like I've known him for a long while. Me and him couple make fun of each other and not get offended.

/ /) / / /)))))

Next practice, Watari was working with me on receives. He called out. "Lancer-san!" But I already going for a flying receive. It bounced off my arms and went over the net, to be smacked down by Kindichi.

Watari smiled at me, grey eyes lightening up. "Good receive!"

I smiled back, flushing a little. "Thanks." If was great getting praise from another Libero. I was only one on my old team.

"You play in Middle School?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Starting out on a team since 6th grade. Played for fun before that."

Watari looked confused. "6th grade?"

I blinked as he words came back to me. " Oh, I mean First Year."

Watari nodded. "I guess that makes sense." Kindichi and Kunimi were practicing spiking, receiving sets from Oikawa. Two of the third years I didn't remember the name of were practicing with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Kunimi was looking a little tired. It made me wonder why a tired person was playing volleyball, but to each his own I guess.

I was amazed as I saw Oikawa serve again and Iwaizumi's spike. They both were powerful.

"Sure is something, isn't it?" I jumped a little turned to see their other setter Ya-something.

"Yeah." I coughed. "Hai." Sometimes the switch was hard.

The setter smirked at me. "Don't worry about the English words so much. Were not stupid, you know? We can understand a little bit." I felt my face twist, trying to explain myself, but he smacked my shoulder with a laugh. "Relax. Just joking." My shoulder stung , but in a good way.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah..." I was reaching for his name. I was bad at those.

The setter sent me a dry look. "You don't remember my name, do you?"

Watari snickered, hitting a volleyball back tears the net. I smiled awkwardly, flushing a little again. "I'm bad at names."

"Yahaba Shigeru."

"WATCH OUT!"

I snapped my head toward the noise to see a fast volleyball headed toward me. I steaded my legs, spreading them a little and putting my arms in the receiving position. It was received cleanly to the other side. I smiled. That was a good receive. Iwaizumi grinned in our direction. "Good receive."

Number 2, who had black hair and eyes, laughed, grabbing Iwaizumi's shoulder. " Our little kohai just received your spike. He something alright."

I gave a half smile, beyond proud I was showing what I could do. Being a first year, I didn't know the play time I would get. My wrists still burned from the spike, it was another type of good burn. They were bright pink, almost red. As a Libero, I didn't have to worry about serving, but I had one import job. Keeping the ball off the court. The rest I could leave to the team.

/ / / /))))))

When I walked back into the gym next practice, Oikawa was whining, which wasn't a surprise. "Tobio-chan is on a team. We have to play them."

Coach Irahita was sending him an exasperated look. " Do you even know the name of the team?"

Oikawa nodded. "Karasuno."

Number 3, who had light brown hair. "Karasuno? The Wingless Crows?"

Number 2 (I really needed to learn their names). " Yeah, they haven't won anything."

Kunimi and Kindichi's faces went dark, though Kindichi's was more obvious. They got like that at the mention of 'Tobio-chan'.

Iwaizumi smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be so obsessed, CrappyKawa."

I hit my grin, that's hilarious. Oikawa squawked. " Don't shorten the insults...and I'm not obsessed."

Coach Irihata nodded. "Fine, Oikawa. Their administrator won't leave me alone either."

Oikawa grinned, actually giving out a peace sign. "Great." Our Captain was sort of ridiculous.

The team moved around, I walked over to Kunimi and Kindichi. "Who's Tobio-chan?"

Kindichi started glaring, scowl on his face. "A tyrant."

I looked over at the calmer boy. "Huh?"

Kunimi voice was monotone and his face blank. "Kageyama Tobio. Played with us in middle school along with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san in our first year. He...had insane tosses no one could hit." He was silent for a moment. "So, in our last game, we ignored his toss."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Just the thought of a teammate ignore my receive filled me with horror. But from what they said, he wasn't a very accommodating setter. I licked dry lips. "Oh."

I then heard Yahaba call. "Are you first years gonna practice or gossip?" We all jumped, scrambling to get back to practice. Last thing we needed was penalty laps.

/ / / / / / /

By next practice I leaned the black haired was Matsukawa and the brown haired one was Hanamaki. They seemed like they were close. At least I wasn't calling them numbers in my head any more. It was also the day of the game. Instead of Oikawa meeting us, it was Iwaizumi. He had on a green over jersey with a 1 on it. Where was Oikawa? Iwaizumi looked over all of us gathered. " Oikawa is injured. He sprained his ankle.' Iwaizumi looked beyond annoyed.

My eyes widened and everyone was talking at once. Iwaizumi raised his voice. "Hey, quit it!" Quickly, we all settled down. " Yahaba is going to set for the match." Yahaba looked a little nervous, but ready to go. Iwaizumi looked over at me and Watari. "You two will switch off during sets since it's a practice match."

I looked over at Watari to see if he looked angry or bothered, but he smiled at me kindly. Watari was a real cool guy and I didn't know him for long. I couldn't help, but feel excitement, but nervousness fill my chest. My first game since middle school. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were tossing out jerseys to us all. I grabbed the green one with the L on it, shrugging it on over my blue t-shirt we all wore.

Iwaizumi looked over us all. "Karasuno isn't that good, but let's not let our guard down. Even without our Captain, Seijoh's going to win."

My teammates around me called. "We'll do our best!" I tried to mimic that, but I never did things like that in America.

Iwaizumi said. "Meet back here in 30 minutes if you want to wander around." He sent all of us a stern look. "Don't go getting in trouble." We all quickly nodded, the older boy could get scary when he wanted to. None of us would disagree with him when he gets like that.

I wondered out of there, looking for Hikaru. I wandered into library where he said he would be studying. "Hey, Kaori!"

I was shushed by everyone, including the librarian and Hikaru himself. I gave a sheepish look, walking over to him. Hikaru looked at me. "The practice game is today, right?"

I hopped on my toes. "Yep."

"You playing?"

I grinned excitedly. "You wanna watch?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Sure " He trapped his books and followed me out of there.

We walked toward the gym. Even playing a mediocre team made me excited. It's been awhile. I couldn't wait to face Karasuno.


	2. Karasuno vs Aoba Josai Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Josai and Karasuno face off in a practice match. How will Jamie Lancer do in her first match with the team? How will Aoba Josai fair without their captain?

Libero of Aoba Josai

Chapter 2

Karasuno vs Aoba Josai Part I

We turned a corner and saw that Yahaba and Kindaichi were walking together, heading in the direction of the gym. I saw there were not wearing their volleyball jersey like me, but the Aoba Josai Volleyball tracksuit. I had it, but went to pick up Hikaru instead. I waved a hand at them. "Hey, Kindaichi! Yahaba...senpai." The term were still weird, but I trying not to offend anyone, especially those on the team for a cultural thing.

They looked up and waved. They both called. "Hey, Lancer!"

I nodded toward them. "C'mon." I looked back when Hikaru stopped, his face flushing. "What is it?"

Hikaru shifted. "No, I'll-I'll just meet you in the stands."

I grinned teasingly at him and his red face. "Aw, are you nervous? No, maybe even shy?" I made a face as he smacked my arm. "Ow. Why do you keep on hitting me?"

Hikaru's flush was disappearing. "Like you didn't deserve it. Fine." I know Hikaru didn't want to meet them at first, but I knew he would get along with my teammates, he just had to talk to them first.

We closed the distance between my teammates. "Hey, guys, this is Kaori Hikaru. He's a friend of mine. This is Kindaichi Yutaro and Yahaba Shigeru, my teammates." They both greeted him back and and Hikaru smiled.

I asked as we stood there. "So, what are you guys talking about?" They were having a conversation before I saw them. Looking at my watch, I saw we had to be in the gym for the warm-ups soon.

Yahaba said. "Kindaichi, here was telling me about his old teammate."

Looking at Kindaichi's face, I figured out who he was talking about. "Oh, the Tyrant." Hikaru gave me a confused look, but didn't say anything. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with them yet.

We started walking again. Kindaichi said. "Yeah, Kageyama. There's nothing special about that guy. He had the best technique out of anybody on the team, but the jerk couldn't act like a team player to save his life. Too full of himself." Looking at my teammates, I looked over the tracksuit and pouted to myself, it looked so cool.

Yahaba rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm wondering why he went to Karasuno High. They haven't had a great team in a long time. All I know about them is they got a super hot babe for a manager." Well, he obviously wasn't going to come to a school to play with people he had problems with.

Hikaru snorted, sharing a look with me. I rolled my eyes.

Kindaichi gaped. "They have a girl!?" It was a little amusing, they didn't know they already had one.

Yahaba nodded. "Yeah, she's got this sexy vibe about her."

I gaped mockingly at Yahaba, saying dryly. "Wow, Senpai. You're so amazing." Hikaru grinned. Kindaichi coughed to hide a snicker.

Yahaba shoved me to the side. "Shut up, Lancer." I laughed as he sent me a side glare and he continued. "And one of their member's even looks like a juvenile delinquent. He even has a shaved bald head. And he seems like he's pretty stupid too."

I eyed him. "Because his head is shaved? You Japanese guys are weird."

Hikaru, Yahaba and Kindaichi were offended. "Hey!" I laughed at that.

I jumped as someone jumped out from behind the wall. Head shaved with wide eyes and a weird expression on his face. "Hm?"

Yahaba and Kindaichi jumped back further than I did. Hikaru looked lost and I tilted my head at the weird guy. I guess this was who Yahaba was talking about. A tall blond boy in the same black jacket appearing next to him. He was wearing glasses. Another one with almost green like hair, freckles and a sheepish expression was there. The last boy had a blank face and black hair, ragged bangs in his face.

Yahaba jumped back and looked away. "Uh...hello?"

The bald guy blurted out. "Don't rag on my team, bro. We'll have your heads."

Yahaba and Kindaichi freaked out. ""Ah!"

I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them, all puffed up. His intimidation was crap.

The tall blond smirked, waving a hand. For some reason, it pissed me off. "Come on, Tanaka. No need to talk like that. I mean, look at what you've done. The hot shots from Aoba Josai are shaking in their shoes."

I felt my shoulders draw up to my ears when he finished. He just pissed me off and he barely said much. I was glaring at him. Kindaichi was pissed off too. "Idiots really think we're afraid of you!?"

The bald one or Tanaka made another weird expression. "Oh yeah, good thinking. It will hurt more when we kick your asses on the court instead."

Hikaru muttered. "You volleyball dorks are weird." Kindaichi sent him a look, but everyone else ignored him.

I did that as I scoffed at the Karasuno Volleyball players. "You losers beating us is the real joke. Don't come crying when Aoba Josai kicks your ass in straight sets."

Hikaru hissed at me. "Lancer, stop it!" Yahaba was passive and Kindaichi was nodding in agreement.

Tanaka made another weird face. "Why you-"

I jumped again as another teammate of theirs showed up out of nowhere. He was older than the others, with dark hair and eyes. "Hey, knock it off. I can't take you anywhere." The newcomer made Tanaka bow his head. "Please excuse him." The blond guy walked off, and a guy the same age as the newcomer showed up with pale hair and a mole on his face.

Yahaba said. "It's fine."

Amused the tough guy was getting in trouble, I smirked and opened my mouth to say something. Hikaru tugged on my jersey's back and whispered harshly. "Don't you even think about it."

I sent him a false wounded look, but he wasn't having it. Yahaba sent me a look saying, 'let it go'. I did and the ragged haired guy paused.

Kindaichi said mockingly, a hard look on his face. "So how you been? You're majesty?" I looked over, so that must be Kageyama. He didn't look like much. I expected an outburst from him, considering how Kindaichi and Kunimi described him. "I bet you whipped your new loyal subjects into shape, haven't you?"

Tanaka went to attack, but the older black haired boy stopped him. Kageyama stared. "Uh-huh."

I watched as he walked back, the fair haired guy and Tanaka smacking him on the back. They all walked off. Kindaichi scoffed. "Still as stuck up as ever."

Hikaru punched my shoulder lightly. "I'll be in the stands. I'll see ya." He bowed slightly toward my teammates. "Nice meeting you, Yahaba-san. Kindaichi-san."

They did the same and Hikaru told me. "Don't go getting in trouble without me there."

I smirked in amusement. "We'll see." I should've seen the punch he aimed at my arm, but I didn't. "Ow!"

He pointed at me, walking off. "Behave."

I snickered to myself. "So cruel." Yahaba and Kindaichi were looking at me, giving me a strange look. "What?"

Yahaba raised an eyebrow. "They remind you of some people we know?"

Kindaichi nodded. "Uh-huh."

I gave them both confused looks. "What?"

Yahaba waved me off. "It's nothing. Look, we shouldn't tell Iwaizumi-senpai about this." I thought back to Iwaizumi's stern expression earlier. Me and Kindaichi shivered at the same time, so we must have been thinking of the same thing. We both said. "Got it."

I said. "I'm gonna head to Gym 3 now."

Kindaichi nodded. "Okay, we're headed to the bathroom before the match."

I nodded back. "Ah, okay." I jogged over to the gym and Karasuno team was already there on one side of the gym. Everyone was practicing.

Iwaizumi waved me over when he saw me. "Oi, Lancer!" I froze in horror for a moment. Did he know?! I walked over slowly. Iwaizumi asked me. "What's with that look?"

I smiled tightly, swallowing. I seen how he acted with Oikawa. "What look?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Okay? You seen Kindaichi or Yahaba?"

I shook my head. "Uh...yeah, their by the bathrooms."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Ah, okay." He pushed me toward the sidelines. "Stretch and start warming up."

I send him a two fingered salute. "Yes, Vice Captain." He looked amused. I did my stretched for 10 minutes, a shorter version since we were short on time. I then joined them for practicing my receives. I just got one from Matsukawa. I smiled, diving for one from Karo Katsuki, a second year spiker. I heard his call of 'good receive'. He was good, only his spikes were sort of predictable. But they had good strength behind them. I practiced with the second years during practice sometimes. Watari practiced more with the Third years, though I did too.

/ / / / / /

We were on our sides of the court, getting ready to start. Watari was starting the first set, so I was on the sidelines. It was good to watch Karasuno anyway.

"Let the practice game begin between Karasuno High and Aoba Josai officially begin." Both teams bowed toward each other.

I heard Kindaichi ask. "Is that short guy supposed to be their middle blocker? That has to be a mistake." From what I've see, standing with the other members. #5 looked like he was going to be sick. Game jitters no doubt.

Iwaizumi squinted his eyes. "Is that really Kageyama over there? Why is he with these these guys?" Oh yeah, Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew him in middle school. #5 and Kageyama were talking, something about a 3 on 3.

I watched as Matsukawa served. It was a nice clean serve. It was about to be received by #1, that older guy who was pissed off earlier. (I should have guessed he was the captain). #5 jumped in front of it even after the captain called it, #5 receiving it messily.

Frowning to myself, I said. "That's highly dangerous." He could've caused injury to himself or his captain. Looking at the them, they didn't even have a Libero or an Ace. I mean Tanaka could be, but I didn't think he was. It was dangerous, it's why we call out plays.

Karo nodded from next to me. "Yeah, I know."

I heard Kageyama yell. "You moron! What's with you?! That obviously wasn't your ball!"

#5 wailed. "I'm sorry!" The ball he received by #3 or Tanaka spiking it and it getting blocked by our blockers.

I grinned at that. "Yes!" Kindaichi, Matsukawa and Yahaba were up front. I was happy we were winning as the game went on (even if I wanted to play), but I felt second hand embarrassment for the almost orange haired #5. As I watched, he was completely broken down by nerves, like it was his first game or something. Throughout the set, he was knocking into his teammates and even our referee at some point.

Soon enough, the score was at 24 to 13 in our favor. We were at set point. Kageyama grabbed him by the front of the his shirt. "Come on! Quit being nervous or I will kill you!" I held in my laugh, like that was going to help some that nervous.

Kindaichi smirked. "Well, there the great leader I remember."

Kunimi looked annoyed. "He hasn't changed a bit." I snickered as #5 went up to serve.

Karo nudged me. "Come on."

I smirked at him and the look he aimed at me. "Can't help it, come-" I froze and staring as the ball smacked Kageyama in the back of the head hard. Silence rang all over the court. I rubbed the back of my own head in sympathy. That's both happened on accident and on purpose to me. That hurts, depending on how hard the ball was thrown. It still made me chuckle a little, especially as I noticed the pissed and pained look on Kageyama's face.

A whistle blown showed the end of the set. That meant I would be in soon if what Iwaizumi said was true. I watched as #5 freaked out as Kageyama slowly walked over to him, an almost angry darkness around him. He was saying something to him, hitting the back of his head where he was hit. That also had to hurt. He then shouted. "Might as well get your head in the game, Dumbass!"

I grinned as I slapped hands with Watari as we switched. Watari smiled at me. "Good luck, Lancer."

My grin widened at him. "Thanks!" I ignored some pep talk #5 was getting from Tanaka. I had more important things to worry about. I moved toward the line and we bowed toward each other. It's the only time I really did it. It was a sports thing.

Iwaizumi slapped my shoulder. "Just do your best."

I nodded in agreement, happy to play. "I will." I guess he could see I was a bit nervous. My teammates looked like they agreed as I moved toward my spot in the back. I heard Kindaichi say to #5. "You have to teach me that back to the head serve later."

The blond guy with glasses called. "Yeah, it's great. Can you teach it to me too?" He still pissed me off. It was Tanaka's serve. It was clean and I received it on my arms, sending it to Yahaba.

Yahaba called out. "Kunimi!" Kunimi spiked it toward the other side, the blond receiving it high in the air. My eyes darted to #5 as he ran on the court and Kageyama set the ball. I blinked as #5 closed his eyes. What? Though the ball dropped on their side, giving us the point. I couldn't help, but stare at #5 confused.

Kindaichi mocked him. "If you keep missing those, it's only a matter of time before the King tears you a new one." I gave Kindaichi's back of his head an annoyed look. Why was he excessively aggravating him?

Kunimi shook his head at me. I shrugged the look off. I sort of felt bad for #5. He looked like he was going to piss himself.

Kageyama called out. "Hinata!" Oh, I guess that was his name. "Sorry about that. That last set was a bit too high." Kunimi and Kindaichi looked lost. Is he really that bad in middle school?

I said to them. "You know, people do change."

Kindaichi snapped back at me. "Not that fast!" Not unless something major happened to make them do so.

I raised my hands. "Whatever you say." We served it over and it was coming back as Kageyama set. I went to receive where I think it was going to go, but it smacked into the court floor before I could've moved.

I scowled in disbelief, staring at the ball on our side. "What the hell was that?!" That was said in English as I was that annoyed. I couldn't see the damn ball and I had good reflexes. They made me a good Libero.

Hanamaki replied. "Well, that's a Quick."

I shook my head rapidly. "That's-that's not just a Quick." Yahaba and Kindaichi were talking.

Even if that didn't speak English, they understood what I mean by the tone. Kunimi told me. "Kageyama's tosses were fast. No one could hit them-well, until now at least." The scoreboard read 10-9 in our favor, but it was close.

Focused as I was on #5, I was surprised when Tanaka's spike got past me. Dammit! If I wasn't focused on the short boy, I knew I could've stopped them from scoring. Tanaka mocked us about earlier.

I growled out. "You wait! We're just gettin' started." The captain pulled him back. Cocky idiots annoyed me. As did taunting coming from people who didn't have much to stand on. They only scored a couple of points and we still had the first set.

Iwaizumi came over. "Relax, Lancer. Kindaichi." I noticed Kindaichi was also getting pissed off. He turned toward me. "Don't let their taunts get you mad." Iwaizumi looked toward Kindaichi. "We're making all our attacks count today. There's no need to let it get to you too." Me and Kindaichi agreed with that. We were just getting started, like I said to Tanaka. We all got back into position.

I dived into a flying receive, belly smacking into the gym floor at Tanaka's spike. I grinned when I hoped up as Iwaizumi scored. That's our Ace! But as the game went on, they scored more with that freakish Quick. I was getting a bit annoyed. I could not receive that damn Quick, I wanted to so badly. A break on our side was called. We all gathered together. I gulped down some water. I looked at the stands and waved at Hikaru and he waved back. One of the second years tossed a towel at me. I thanked him verbally and with a smile. I wiped my face, tossing some water on my head,

Yahaba said. "Okay, what's the deal? That Kageyama guy isn't anything like you said he was."

Kindaichi replied. "Yeah, well, I never seen him like that either. How was I supposed to know there's a spiker on this planet who can hit those ridiculous royal sets."

"That's not quite it." Coach Irahita was speaking and we all looked at him.

I realized what he was talking about and I blurted out. "#5 doesn't spike with his eyes open." I noticed it as my eyes went on to him during the set. All eyes were on me, the coach's too.

Yahaba stared. "What?"

Kindaichi was agreeing with him. "Yeah, what are you talking about, Coach? Lancer?"

Coach Irahita said. "The best I can figure is that Kageyama is purposely aiming the ball directly to match the downward swing of the spiker's hand."

My eyes widened in awe at an ability like that. "The accuracy..." It was amazing to think about. I wasn't a spiker or setter, but I was pretty accurate on where my recieves went.

Kindaichi asked. "Is that even possible? So, Kageyama...changed his playing style?"

Coach said. "I'll tell you one thing, that #5 is pretty talented if he can get a self-centered and arrogant player like Kageyama to adjust his habits like that. The really incredible part of it is #5 apparently trusts Kageyama's set 100%. He simply believes the ball will come. If they shake off your blocking, just receive and keep the ball in the air. Looking at you, Lancer. As the Libero of this set, keep the ball off the court. Most of you boys are our starting line-up. Show them what you're made of."

Iwaizumi called. "Let's turn this game around." I cheered along with my teammates, we had this. I got back into position as the whistle blew. The game was was pretty close at 18-17 right now. I sighed lowly as Iwaizumi's spike was blocked by Kageyama and the blond boy. They both bickered until their captain and Tanaka made them stop. I wondered when Oikawa was going to be back, wondering even if he was going to play in this game. I mean, he was the one that asked for it in the first place.

As goofy as Oikawa could get, it was good to have our captain here. Especially since he was our official setter, not that Yahaba was a bad setter. I dived for the Quick, slamming into the ground and missing the ball by inches. I slammed my hands into the ground as the whistle blew. "Dammit!" The English curse slipped from my lips in anger. I placed my forehead on the ground before hopping up. This was my set to prove myself and I failed. I know volleyball was a team sport, but my job was to receive and I could barely do that. I stared at the ground with a frown, running a hand through my short hair.

I felt a hard pat to my back. My shoulders twitched forward and I looked up at Iwaizumi's smirk. I was a bit embarrassed to look at him after my performance. He was the Vice Captain after all. Iwaizumi said. "Don't mind, we'll bring the next set. You did good. All of you did. Let's get ready for the next-"

A bunch of loud screaming stopped his words. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes upward. "Oh, great."

My ears burned a little at his praise. He was right, I had time to prove myself I could help the team. I grinned as I saw Oikawa. "So, I guess he's back again."

Coach Irahita looked over. "Hey, Oikawa's back. About time." Oikawa had a smirk on his face. I felt my shoulders slump back in relief. I was relieved to have the captain back.

I grimaced as the Oikawa Fan Girls screamed louder. I remembered when I first heard them at practice.

Flashback

I was working on receives from Kunimi's spikes. As of now, we were working in our Year groups. I was about to receive another spike, this time from Kindaichi, when a bunch of girl screamed suddenly. I jumped, yelped and groaned when the ball smacked me in the face, knocking me flat on my back. I groaned again as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I heard Kindaichi laughing.

I heard the shrill voices call out.

"Oikawa-san!"

"Oikawa-kun!"

I sat up, looking to where the noise was coming from. It was a bunch of screaming girls. It was very confusing. I didn't act like that and haven't really seen behavior like this back home. It's weird. I noticed Iwaizumi rolling his eyes at Oikawa grinning and waving at the girls.

Iwaizumi made him got back to practice. I was sending looks of disbelief all through practice. As it ended, we were putting away the gym when I felt an heavy arm across my shoulders. I looked to see it was Oikawa and I felt dread at the grin aimed at me. "American-chan, you've been a little distracted, hm?"

I flushed red at what he was insinuated. "N-no, it's-it's just surprising. It's different in America."

I glanced at Kunimi and Kindaichi for help. They quickly looked away, finishing up with the gym. I glared at their backs. Traitors.

Oikawa laughed at my words, ruffling my hair into a mess with his other hand. "Don't worry, soon enough, you'll have your own."

His words made me indignant. "I don't want any!" I didn't bother shoving him off. My old captain would mess up my hair all the time.

Oikawa laughed again. "Aw-ow, Iwa-chan! That's mean!" He let go of me and went to Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki teased him.

I went over to Kunimi and Kindaichi. "You guys suck."

Kunimi sent me a dry amused look. "Like we would get between Oikawa-san." Kindaichi nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

I huffed at his reasoning. "You still both suck."

Kindaichi laughed, slapping my shoulder roughly. "You're fine, Lancer. Even if you're red in the face."

My blush deepened. "Shut up!" Kunimi was smiling.

Flashback End

Even with all of his weird quirks, it was good to have the captain back.


	3. Karasuno vs Aoba Josai Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the captain back in the gym, how will the game go? Who will win?  
> And what is going on with Hikaru, Jamie's friend?

Chapter 3

Karasuno vs Aoba Josai Part II

As the second set was done, Coach Irihata looked over at Oikawa. "Hey, welcome back, Oikawa."

I noticed Kageyama rather intense stare directed at the captain. It made me remember Kageyama also knew them from middle school. Coach Irihata said. "How's that leg doing?"

I glanced down at his ankles, but they looked fine to me. He had that brace on one of his knees, which must of been from some type of injury or a support for it.

Oikawa smiled, giving the 'okay' sign, "Never been better. Glad I can come back to practice now. It was just a tiny sprain."

I was standing with Yahaba and Kindichi. Coach looked highly annoyed. "Listen son, don't ever do something like that again. They brought Kageyama like we asked them to, so we can't just show up without our official setter. That would make us look bad."

Oikawa rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry..." Oikawa waved at his screaming fan girls. That was the problem with him, he focused too much on them and not on the game. Plus, it seemed like he loved to piss off Iwaizumi for the fun of it. That guy can be very scary. I moved over closer to the sidelines.

Karasuno was getting together, talking and glancing at Oikawa with worried looks. I smirked, they should be afraid of our captain.

"Why don't I like the look on your face?"

I jumped slightly at Hikaru's words and him showing up out of nowhere. l laughed. "I don't what you mean, Hikaru."

He flushed. "What did I tell you about that!?" At my shrug, he sighed. "Anyway, you did great out there."

I beamed at his words. "Thanks." Looking back at the team, Oikawa was apologizing for being late.

Oikawa turned with another smile, waving at Karasuno. "Hey, there. Long time no see, Kageyama." Oikawa smiled a lot, not saying he looked like he didn't mean them at all. It just seemed like a default setting is all. "How long has it been since I last saw you? You've really grown. How does it feel to be the King?"

Hikaru whispered. "Your captain can be an ass." I chuckled under my breath, I barely knew the context in the situation and even I knew that was true.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Hey, Lancer!"

I looked up, it was Yahaba waving me over with a smirk. Hikaru patted, hopping back over to the stands. I could feel the stares of some people from Karasuno. I ignored it.

We were getting ready to start the new set. Coach pointed toward the sidelines, yelling at Oikawa. "Now get over there and warm up, be extra thorough so you don't get yourself injured again."

Oikawa agreed. I ignored the girls as they started screaming again. I slapped hands with Watari as we switched. I grinned at him (as much as I longed to keep playing) and said. "Let's win this."

Watari smiled warmly back. "We got this!"

We were close to where Oikawa was stretching. Karasuno had first ball, the captain served it over and Tanaka spiked it, only to be blocked by Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kindaichi. I grinned as the first point went to us.

As we were 8-7 in our favor, Oikawa asked (as he stretched his side). "So, American-chan, how was the second set?"

My face brightened up into a grin. "It was great! Had some good receives and bad ones." My face soured as I thought about that unstoppable Quick. It was annoying as a Libero, that is literally my job. Oikawa looked amused (he switched sides), but before he could say anything, I looked back at the court to see Iwaizumi and Kunimi getting blocked by the tall blond, Kageyama and Tanaka. I made a face.

Then a couple of points on both sides made the score 14-15 in Karasuno's favor. I rolled my eyes as I heard the girls comment on Oikawa.

That was a little creepy.

Tanaka yelled, scoring on Kindaichi and Kunimi. I gritted my teeth as that stupid Quick was used. A couple of times. Oikawa had a keen eye on that. They blocked Yahaba's spike, but Kindaichi got one and Iwaizuni got a couple through. Also, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were very good blockers. Watari did recieve well, it was just hard to get that damned Quick.

I grinned as Kindaichi scored. I jumped on my toes in excietment. "Yeah!"

Iwaziumi said. "Nice, Kindaichi." If possible, Kindaichi looked like he was flying as he scored, so we were at 21-24 now, so it was still a bit worrying.

The score was at 20-24, set point for Karasuno. I rung my hands a little. My teammates next to me looked a little worried, but not too much. I heard Oikawa cheerful voice. "Don't worry too much, American-chan." I did my best to ignore the nickname, I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop.

Coach Irihata glanced at him. "You warmed up?"

Oikawa said. "I'm ready anytime." He messed up my hair as he passed. I ducked slightly. He also had a habit of doing that, no that I cared. "Leave it to me, okay?"

That actually eased my worries. I snickered as two of Karasuno's player's flipped out as Oikawa switched with Kunimi. Another Second Year player, Moriki Shinto nudged me. Don't you feel a little bad?"

I chuckled. "Nope, not at all." Looking over, I saw Kageyama looking intense again.

He wasn't going in as the setter since Yahaba was still playing, so Pinch Server.

I was right as he headed to the back, standing at the back line. I smirked widely. His serve was amazing and we get to see it in play. Moriki nudged me again and I gave him a sheepish grin. I was easy going most of the time, but not when it came to Volleyball. Never when it came to Volleyball.

Oikawa said. "Doesn't matter how powerful their attacks are, if they never make a solid connection with the ball, then what's the point?" I watched as he threw the ball up, smacking into the blond's arms and smacking into the railing. I squirmed in place. That raw power is amazing. He had good persicion too. Watching the match, he noticed the blond and #5 were poor at recieving. Oikawa said. "I just started watching, but #6 and #5 must be First Years, you're receives are terrible." At the look on Oikawa's face, even I'd want to punch him.

Oikawa went for another serve. It smacked right into the blond's arms again. We all cheered and I looked over at where the ball went. Kunimi asked me. "Probably going to regret this, but what's with you?"

"I really really want to hit that serve."

They caused a surprised laugh from him, he muttered. "Surrounded by obsessed Volleyball players." I pretended I didn't hear that. Just as I ignored the screaming girls.

Suddenly, #5 yelled. "Hey! Grand King! Why don't you aim for me, I can take it! Aim the ball right at my head. Unless you're too scared?"

I barked out a laugh. "Great King?"

The blond boy told him to shut up and he just in front of him, arms spread. "Everyone on this side of the net is your ally, Tsukishima." Which made him pissed off. That amused me. I tilted my head to the side as I watched the Karasuno Captain. He made himself as a Libero, so he could take most of Oikawa damage. I noticed the strategy because I did it a lot in middle school.

Oikawa's serve was a little slower and the blond hit it over in a chance ball for our side. This is what we need to tie the game. Oikawa received it cleanly to Yahaba, who sent it to Kindaichi.

I raised my voice as I saw #5 move. "Woah-" It smacked into his hand, giving a one touch to Karasuno's side.

I frowned in thought. "Number 5 athleticism is amazing, even if his overall skill sucks."

Kunimi nodded in agreement. "Yes, despite his height, he can reach the ball. It's like the game we played against him in middle school." I didn't know that, but I'd ask later, when there wasn't a game going on. I watched #5 race across the court, slamming his hand into the ball and getting it past Oikawa.

I stared in disbelief. "What?" Oikawa looked even more shocked than I did. We lost. I wanted to play them again. We all gathered by the coaches, who basically told us it was a good game and that next time we would victorious when we had the full might of the team with us.

We split up and Kindaichi wandered off somewhere. Kunimi did too. I met up with Hikaru after we all thanked each other for the game. I wandered out with them and ran into Oikawa, who was leaning against the wall. Hikaru asked. "Thats's your Captain, right?"

I nodded, noticing Iwaizumi wasn't in sight. "Hey, Oikawa...sempai!"

Oikawa gave me a bright grin. "American-chan! Who's your friend?"

Hikaru stepped forward, looking a little uneasy. I got it, Oikawa could make you feel like that. He said. "Kaori Hikaru, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa waved a hand. "Yoohoo."

I asked. "Why are you standing here?"

Oikawa gave me a over dramatic look. "Well if you must know...I'm waiting for Karasuno."

I was interested, I knew he would be saying something to them and I wanted to see. Hikaru was looking between the both of us, exasperated look on his face. I nodded. "Okay."

Oikawa didn't look like it bothered him, so we hung around. Hikaru got a text and he looking at his phone, frowning deeply. I nudged him and whispered. "You good?"

He stiffened, shoving his phone deeply in his pocket. "Yeah, I-I got to go."

I grabbed his arm, ignoring Oikawa. "Hikaru-"

He yanked his arm away. "Stop that! And leave me alone." He stormed off before I could say anything. I felt hurt and worry war with me.

"Something wrong with your friend?" I looked over to see Oikawa looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, looking after Hikaru. "Yeah..."

We saw Karasuno coming our way, hearing the Captain's voice. "-if we ever want to win in a real game against Seijoh with Oikawa in the setter position, we're still missing a vital ingredient."

I moved away from Oikawa as he spoke. "Wow, very well said, Captain. That's surprisingly astute." I could tell that Oikawa wanted to be dramatic. I just leaned against the other pillar across from him. Standing dramatically had it's perks.

I smirked a Tanaka, Tsukishima (the blond), #5 and the boy with freckles all looked pissed off.

#5 yelled. "It's the great king again and that Libero!"

I glanced at Oikawa, I really hope that Great King thing didn't catch on, he already had a big ego.

I waved a hand. "Yo."

Tanaka stepped up. "What's your damage?" #5 was hiding behind him, throwing out threats.

I blinked. "Wow, you're even shorter than me, Kid." I was staring at the boy with orange like hair. Oikawa let out an amused laugh.

#5 popped out from behind Tanaka. "Hey, shut up! And I'm Hinata Shoyou, not kid!"

Tanaka stared at me. "You wanna pick a fight again!?"

Oikawa glanced at me, but he ignored that. Oikawa sounded amused. "Aw, come now, no need getting yourselves worked up. But hey, Short Stuff. That one touch and broad jump were great. You should be proud." Oikawa had that smile on his face, I knew losing the game pissed him off.

I saw the almost dark look that came to his face. "Next time we should try doing things full out from the start. You haven't seen our real set up, but don't worry, we'll, be working on perfecting ourserves until then. That combination attack is pretty effective, but your going to run out of steam at some point. You need to improve your recieves. After all, I'm not the only person who does power serves."

Oikawa was walking toward them. "The Inter High Tournament is coming up and I want you to make the cut." He then pointed at Kageyama. "Listen carefully my special protege. I want to crush you fair and square at an official game where we both play the setter."

Hinata jumped up. "Yeah? We can train to recieve, Fancy Pants."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Hinata. Oikawa had a disdainful look. "Recieves are not something you can master overnight." Oikawa turned to walk off. "You captain can attest to that. If we happen to meet again at the tournament, I look forward to seeing all your inprovement."

I saw him turning the corner. He didn't call me over because he knew I had something else to say or he didn't care if I was here.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said. "Your captain is good at receives, but he won't be able to also cover for you all the time." I nodded my head at him. But you need a Libero. Oikawa is right, your receives won't improve overnight. See you at the tournament if you improve." The rest of the team was sending me a dead stare. It made me smirk.

Tanaka yelled. "Hey, well have you know-"

The captain slapped a hand over his mouth, hissing. "Shut up, Tanaka."

I frowned in confusion, but nodded. "Yeah, whatever, next time we'll win."

The gray haired one smiled. "I guess we'll see then."

I wrinkled my nose, he was really nice. "Yeah...see ya." I waved a hand. I really would love to face them as Oikawa as our setter while they had a proper Libero and Ace.

/ / / / / / / /

I was wandering around, but I couldn't catch sight of Hikaru anywhere. I walked back in the gym to see them cleaning up. I jogged over to where Kindaichi and Kunimi were taking down the net and started winding down the other side. Kindaichi asked. "Where'd you go?"

I shrugged. "Just walked around a bit." I pulled my side and Kindaichi grabbed the other. I sighed. "Kunimi, you wanna help?"

Kunimi was pretending to be cleaning so the couches didn't make him extend the extra effort. "You look like you have it handled." Kindaichi snorted out a laugh. I sent Kunimi a look. He moved it to put it away and Kunimi followed at a slow place.

"Kunimi! Stop lazing about and clean up!"

His shoulders jumped and he sighed, waving a hand in the blond coach's direction. Me and Kindaichi laughed at him as he grabbed part of the net and we put it in the back room.

I saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa talking and Iwaizumi smacked him, causing him to whine. I just couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Kunimi asked. "Where's Kaori-san go?"

I frowned, clutching my fingers around the netting. "I don't know. He walked off."

We walked back into the gym. Mostly everything was cleaned up. I waved my hand. "I'll see you later." I jogged into the locker room. I changed into the track suit now, so I shoved my bag into the locker and wandered around looking for Hikaru. I knew him for a couple of weeks and he never acted like that. I didn't want to think it hurt a little, but it did.

I couldn't find him and I didn't know where he lived. I didn't want to go where I was staying. It was like a foster home my father said I was staying when he sent me to Japan. This older Japanese women ran it with two twins boys who were 5 years younger than my 14 years. I decided to head back to the gym. I needed it considering the loss and that Quick. I needed a strategy to fight it. Well, the team did.

I heard the smacking of balls and squeaking of sneakers. I looked through the window and saw it was Oikawa, who was just finishing up a jump serve. Looking at the balls on the ground, it wasn't his first serve.

"Are you kidding me, Shi-Lancer? What are you doing?"

I glanced up at Iwaizumi who went from annoyed to confused. I shrugged. "Nothing much."

I glanced at the gym doors and his look changed back to annoyed, crossing his big arms over his chest. "You were planning on practicing after we just had a game?"

I gave him a sheepish look. I could tell he didn't like that considering I think he was going to yell at Oikawa for the same thing. I gave him a half smile. "Maybe..."

He scowled a little, face turning a bit stern. "Alright, Lancer. We have practice tomorrow morning. You can last until then."

I frowned a little, looking toward the doors behind me. I didn't have a volleyball, so I couldn't practice on my own. "But-"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "See you tomorrow, Lancer. Don't overwork yourself."

I sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow."

Iwaizumi chuckled, messing up my short hair as I past him. "Just rest, it won't kill you."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, okay." I walked back toward where I was sleeping. I heard him yell. "Shittykawa! I told you to knock it off!"

"Ow, Iwa-chan! I just got here."

I chuckled as I left the school.

/ / / / / / / / /

I got into Aoba Josai as a foreign exchange student and that I passed the exams. I went to public school all my life, but decided to go the private route this time. I didn't realize at first how dorky the uniforms were. The light blue shirt, red tie (which I had no idea how to use at first), cream vest and tweed like pants with a white blazer.

Anyway, I was walking to school when I noticed Hikaru. I jogged over to him. "Hey, Hikaru!"

He stiffened and stopped walking. As I stood in front of him, he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Hey, Lancer-san."

I frowned at him. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm...I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to act like that!"

I snorted out a laugh. Hikaru's head snapped up, glaring at me. "Hey! I'm trying to say sorry, don't make fun of me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing to be sorry about. You were upset about it. What was it?"

He flushed at me. "I don't want to say anything about it."

I stared at him for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Ah, that's fine. Tell me when you want."

When we got to the school we split as I had practice and he was headed toward the library. I walked over to the club room off to the side of the gym. I remembered I left my bag here yesterday when Iwaizumi made me leave. I saw Yahaba and Watari along with a couple others. I nodded my head at them and they said 'hi' back. Watari yawned and the others looked just as tired. I shuffled over to a stall and changed into my gym clothes, blue shirt and blue and white gym shorts. I made sure no one was looking at me, not that I thought they would be. I was also wearing a t-shirt under it I kept on.

Yahaba slapped me on the back. "Come on, Lancer. Let's go."

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Watari laughed and I followed them into the gym. I joined them along with the rest of the team in stretching. I nodded at Kunimi and Kindaichi. Kunimi looked like he was going to fall asleep while doing a lunge.

Afterward, we worked on some practice plays and lined up for recieves. Of course, it was too easy for me and Watari, though no one was really shabby with recieves, it was a elite school after all. I did a rolling receive with a huff, landing on the tips of my toes.

As I stood up, Kunimi sent me a deadpanned look. "It's too early for that." I laughed at him.

Watari smiled at me. "Nice energy, Lancer."

I grinned at him. "Thanks." I've jumped to crazy places to get receives in the past, none that the Seijoh team has seen yet. After the line ended, we went back to get cleaned up and go to class. Our morning practice was only about 30 minutes long. Our afternoon practice was about 2 hours long. We didn't have practice on the weekend and Monday.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was walking with Hikaru to my third class, a class that we shared. I was hearing whispers and saw pointed looks. I was surprised it wasn't toward me. Being a foreign exchange student from America, I was a outcast and got strange looks. But there were looking at Hikaru, but the whispering was so I couldn't hear what was being said. I just notice Hikaru stiffening up the more we walked.

"You good?"

He jumped, saying through gritted teeth. "Yeah...I'm good."

I sent him a sceptical look. "You don't look okay."

Hikaru snapped. "Dammit! I-" He looked at me and winced. "Sorry, Lancer-san."

I waved an easy hand. "It's fine."

He nodded, storming off. I walked over to the louder group. "Yo."

The two girls jumped. "Uh, hi."

"Why are you talkin' about, Hik-Koari?"

The first girl opened her eyes wide. "You don't know?" She has brown hair and grey eyes.

I frowned, she sounded like a gossip. "What?"

"Korai-san's brother...is well..."

Her friend (with dark eyes and a short light brown haired bob) said bluntly. "His brother's crazy and in a mental hospital."

The long haired girl said. "Uh-huh, he completely lost in a couple of years ago."

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, it was heard something just happened."

I walked away. "That's stupid. You shouldn't listen to rumors." Ignoring that gasps, I looked for Hikaru. I was a bit mad listening to those girls. It's why I hated gossip.

/ / / / / / / /

I first started playing volleyball when I was six years old. I just started going to school, but afterwards there was nothing to keep me occupied. After getting in trouble by Dad for the fifth time for breaking something, my older brother by four years, David came in. "Squirt, you gotta stop getting in trouble."

I made a face at him. He acted like he knew better. I was now sitting in my room, grounded. "But I get so bored!"

Davie grinned at me suddenly. "I got a idea. We'll go to the Youth Rec Center tomorrow. You're not a wimp, so we'll find you a sport to play."

I brightened up. "Okay."

The next day, we went and I watched in awe. There was a small baseball field which was more sand lot than field. A small patch of field for soccer with two goal on either side. We when in and saw the room gym split in half. On one side was a basketball court and on the other side was the volleyball court. I remembered looking around and seeing a serve, the setter tossing the ball and the spike, which was then received until it went over to smack on the other side's floor. Of course, I don't know all these terms.

It was love at first sight. I pointed, jumping on my toes and pointing in that direction. "Davie! Davie, I want to do that!"

David grinned down at me. "Volleyball, huh? I mean, not as cool as baseball, but okay."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "Shut up!" I could help, but glance at the guy receiving the ball. He amazed me.

That's when I started playing. I was at the Rec center constantly until Middle School, as my elementary didn't have a volleyball team, but my middle school did.

I loved it from the beginning.


	4. Hikaru's Dilema and Senpai's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hikaru's problem causing distraction from even volleybal, Jamie Lancer doesn't know what to do. Advice from those older seem like the best bet. 
> 
> Iwaizumi is the best senpai.

Libero of Aoba Josai

Chapter 4

Hikaru's Dilemma and Senpai's Advice

Hikaru was avoiding me, which annoyed me. If you're gonna apologize for something, don't keep on doing what you did before. As much as I looked for him, he still disapeared. The rumors about his brother were getting worse, which also pissed me off. Teenagers just had to gossip. I seriously wanted to punch them. I had that problem in middle school. I was hoping it wouldn't carry over here. My old captain always ripped me a new one for it and gave me the riot act.

The problem was distracting me, both from school work and worse...volleyball practice. Hikaru was a good friend (one of the only one's I made outside of volleyball) and this was really bothering him.

I had to do something, I just didn't-

I yelped, catching a ball to the face. That was happening a lot to me. I rubbed my eyes, laying flat on my back.

"Crap! Lancer, I'm sorry!" At least I knew it was Kindaichi's ball that hit me.

I waved a hand in the air, hearing the worried tone in his voice. "Ah, it's fine." I sat up, stumbling to my feet. The whole team stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I flushed under all the attention.

Watari looked concerned. "Lancer, are you okay? You've received worse than that before?"

Yahaba agreed. "Yeah, you looked like you were spacing out."

I rubbed the back of my head, flushing darker. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I bent over to pick up the ball and throwing it up, giving a light serve to the other side, which Oikawa caught. Watari, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Hanamaki (or Makki as he was called by Oikawa) were on my opposite side. Me, Kunimi, Yahaba, Matsukawa and Karo were on my side. It wasn't even much of a real game, just practice.

Kindaichi was up to serve again and the ball rebounded off my arms nicely. I sent it to Yahaba, who sent it to Matsukawa (or Matsun by Oikawa). He scored past the blockers.

I grinned. I felt a pat on my head and I looked up to see Matsukawa. He teased. "Look, you saw that one." I heard Kunimi and Yahaba chuckle. Hanamaki smirked at me from across the net. I felt my cheeks go red in embarrassment. I huffed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, standing in the front and the left side of the net. "Knock it off, Matsukawa. Lancer, stay focused, okay?"

I nodded, determined. "Got it." Even knowing him a little bit, I looked up to him, even if he could be a bit scary at times. He was a pretty cool guy.

The game ended and their side won by a couple of points. It was a good practice match. It was only morning practice, so I'd make sure I did better in afternoon practice. By the time we got dressed (me in a stall), the bell was going to ring soon. Yahaba, Watari and the rest of the second years were already out the door, heading to class. For some reason, Oikawa was standing by the Club Room's doors.

Kunimi and Kindaichi were also heading out. Kindaichi told me. "Hey, we'll meet up in class." I sent them a weird look as they left. If I was going to see them, why didn't they just wait a moment for me to walk over. I just had to grab my bag.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Iwaizumi. Other than Oikawa, we were the only ones in the club room. Iwaizumi asked me. "Lancer, is everything okay?" I know it wasn't just this practice. It's been going on for a couple of weeks.

I stiffened and I knew he must of felt it. I didn't want to stay anything about what was bothering Hikaru in case he didn't want others to know. But I couldn't let it affect my performance. It wouldn't be fair to the team. Plus, I didn't want to be benched. The thought made me stiffen further in horror. Iwaizumi questioned. "Lancer?"

I glanced over at Oikawa, who was leaning against the wall, a neutral look on his face. Iwaizumi nodded his head in Oikawa direction. "Oi, Shittykawa! Wait outside."

Oikawa stood straight, a dramatic look on his face. "Iwa-chan-"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm okay, Iwaizumi...senpai. Got to get to class."

His thick eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like concern. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh." I left the room, passing Oikawa.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

After leaving my first class (sitting with Kunimi) I had ten minutes before my next class. I told Kunimi. "See you next class." It was Japanese, a class I also shared with him and Kindaichi.

Kunimi nodded slowly. "Okay. If you're sure." Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see something was bothering me.

I looked around, but couldn't find Hikaru anywhere. I ran to Japanese so I wouldn't be late. I sat so I was behind Kunimi and across from Kindaichi.

Kunimi turned around to look at me. "You're almost late." His tone showed that he could care less either way.

I smirked at him. "But, I made it." Just then, the teacher walked in and we all stood like he was a judge that just walked into a court room. It was another weird thing for me that Japan did.

/ / /

Other than being worried about Hikaru, my mind felt like it was going to explode. As we walked to lunch, I threw an arm over Kunimi's shoulders. "Hey, Kunimi?"

He stiffened at my initial touch, but it seemed to be surprise only. He sent me a wary look. "What is it?" Kindaichi snickered. We were still sort of walking.

I said brightly. "You wanna help a teammate out with-"

"No."

I huffed at his blunt reply. I leaned heavier on him. "Come on, let me at least finish. Some things in the language still give me trouble."

Kindaichi guffawed out loud, not noticing the looks he gained. "Kunimi, give him a chance. It won't be too bad."

Kunimi shrugged me off. "It sounds tiring.

I snorted, laughing with Kindaichi. "Sounds like you. I'll even help you with English."

Kunimi smirked in amusement. "But, I'm good at English." I swear, he was enjoying himself.

I sighed, hoping to change his mind. Kunimi was smart. "But-" I froze, staring as me and Hikaru locked eyes. His normally neat hair was a mess, he was very pale, he had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped. As soon as he saw me, he darted off. I swore. "Hikaru." I chased after him. Kindaichi called after me, but I gave chase. I heard annoyed voices as I pushed past others. Maybe I should've let him deal with it on his own, but knowing him since I showed up in Japan, he was my friend. I had a feeling he would just keep running and be misriable. Plus, that was just my personality. A bit protective and dogged loyalty.

I skirted to a stop in front of him. "Hikaru!"

He stopped too, his eyes wide. "Lancer-san, what!?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey, what's going on?"

Hikaru scratched his head. "Look, Lancer-san, give me time to deal with this."

I wasn't stupid, I knew it had to do with his brother, but unlike him, I didn't care about what some random kids thought of me. His face suddenly flushed dark. I realized everyone was talking about Hikaru, his brother and me. It was getting on my nerves. Can't they see it bothers him? Hikaru said. "Just stop." He ran off again, taking out his phone.

I hung my head. Why do I feel like I just lost? I usually say what's on my mind, but Hikaru was being sensitive. I moved past the gossips surrounding me. "Get out of my way." I was so annoyed, I said it in English. Right now, I just wanted to play volleyball, but I had to think of something.

/ / / / / / / / /

It was the end of afternoon practice, which besides my worrying over Hikaru, went really well. My receives stopped a lot of spikes and serves. Basically, I forced myself to be a thorn in the 3rd Years' sides. Volleyball was always the best way to distract myself, I can shut everything out while I'm playing. I couldn't receive Oikawa's full powered serve, but I knew I was getting close. I could tell he figured it out because his serves were aimed mostly at me. I couldn't think of anything else even if I wanted to. Well, until Iwaizumi yelled at him. Causing both Matsukawa and Hanamaki mock him.

But, practice was over after we all did a round of diving recieves. Now, we were cleaning up. I was putting the balls into the bins as Kindaichi and Yahaba took care of the net. "So, how'd it go with Korai-san?"

I jumped, Kunimi just came from out of nowhere. He was leaning against the wall, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. I sputtered. "Wha-Kunimi?! When'd you get here?" I tossed another ball in the bin.

He opened his eyes to look at me. "You ran off yesterday. Figured you caught up to him."

I frowned, shoving the bin harshly toward the storage closet. I gave a grunt as my answer.

Kunimi's voice was dry. "So, it didn't go well." He didn't phrase that as a question.

I sighed deeply. "No, he was upset and everyone here gossips."

Kunimi also sighed, but in annoyance. "Yeah, they're like that. What are you going to do?"

I left the door open as Yahaba and Kindaichi came in with the net. "I'll figure it out." As the gym started to clear, I decided to ask Iwaizumi for help like he offered. "I'll figure it out."

It was only Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the gym now. I shuffled toward them awkwardly. "Er, Iwaizumi-senpai?" The titles were starting to come a little easier now. Iwaizumi was in the middle of a argument/conversation with Oikawa. Oikawa had a volleyball in his right hand.

He turned to look at me, stopping his argument with Oikawa. "Yeah, Lancer?"

I shifted a little more in place, scratching the back of my neck. "You asked me before if I needed help or-"

I stopped myself, but now I had both their attentions. Both their eyes were on me. It was a little intimidating.

Iwaizumi, looking serious, nodded his head. "Yeah, so what's up?"

I still scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, I have a friend who's going through-"

Oikawa interrupted me. "It's Korai, isn't it?"

I froze in horror. I was trying to be discrete! "W-what? N-n-no! You know what, nevermind!"

I turned on my heel to leave, but a big hand grabbed my shirt ( I knew it was Iwaizumi). He said. "Wait, wait a minute, will you? We all know there's a problem." I then heard a smack and turned my head to see Oikawa rubbing his head. It was obvious what happened.

He complained. "Ow, Iwa-chan. So rude in front of our kohai."

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and glared. He turned me around and let go of my shirt. "Then, shut up. It's nothing he and rest of the team hasn't seen you deserve." Iwaizumi then turned toward me, sending me a expectant look.

I knew I wasn't getting out of this. "Okay, well, he is havin' trouble with something and he won't accept my help. I-I don't know how to help."

Iwaizumi nodded and then said simpily. "Yeah, just do what you can. That's all you can do."

I stared at him, as simple as it sounded, it sounded good. I was protective of my friends, so I couldn't just do nothing. So, that's what I'll do. Oikawa was staring at Seijoh's Ace, a genuine smile on his face. I remembered hearing they were best friends since childhood. It showed.

I grinned at the both of them and then turned toward Iwaizumi. "Thanks Iwaizumi-senpai."

He sort of smirked, his ears going red. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember we have practice tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

I turned to leave, but stopped at Oikawa's voice. "American-chan."

I stared at the captain and so did Iwaizumi. I asked. "Huh?"

Oikawa stared at me. "Whatever it is, don't let it distract you from volleyball." My shoulders stiffened at the intense stare he was giving me. It made me feel a bit like prey.

Iwaizumi side-eyed him. "Crappykawa."

Oikawa look didn't lessen and I said. "That'll never happen."

Iwaizumi sent me a look. "Lancer-"

I didn't mean to interrupt him, but I leveled Oikawa with one of my serious 'game' looks. It used to bother some of the players on my old team. "Nothing will ever stop me from playing volleyball."

/ / / / / / /

The door shut behind Lancer as he left. Oikawa stared, but he took in his kohai's look. It was a intense look he's seen on only a couple of player's face, his included along with Iwa-chan when he got determined on the court. Oikawa rubbed his chin. "Interesting." Lancer was a foreigner and a good player. He could see he trained hard, Lancer wasn't a protegy, not like the cursed Tobio-chan or Ushiwaka. But, he did have skill. He almost had his serve down, he could tell.

Iwaizumi looked over at his childhood friend and rolled his eyes at his look. Iwaizumi noticed the same intense look on Lancer's face. "Let's hope he doesn't gain any of your stupid habits."

Iwaizumi noticed his determination to play and knew he'd be a good addition to the team.

Oikawa sqwacked at him. "Iwa-chan, I don't have any bad habits."

Iwaizum's voice was dry. "He already tried coming into the gym after the practice match."

Oikawa blinked a little in surprise. "Oh? He didn't play much in the game. A little practice doesn't hurt."

Iwaizumi scowled darkly at him, shoving his shoulder roughly. "Oh and busting his knee would be okay."

Oikawa frowned deeply at him. "That won't happen, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn right it won't." Just like with Oikawa, he won't let Lancer strain himself to be better. It would get him nowhere. Just like he stopped him the day of the practice match.

Oikawa sent him a teasing grin. "Ooh, Iwa-chan swore. What wou-ow! Iwa-chan, stop it!"

He dodged the next volleyball aimed at his head. Iwaizumi winded up chasing him around the gym as Oikawa teased his best friend to annoy him.

Oikawa knew he wouldn't allow Lancer or any of them to strain themselves that badly, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.


	5. Fights and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rumors escalate, the situation with Hikaru gets worse. As she followed her senpai's advice, Jamie might find herself in trouble with how she handled it.

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 5**

**Fights and Friendship**

The next day I went to class like normal, but Hikaru was good at hiding. The gossip seemed to get worse as time went by and it was pissing me off the longer it went on. America or Japan, it didn't matter. All teenagers are the same. I was trying to hold back, be better than middle school. I was walking from my 3rd class, about to hit lunch. My ears perked up on Hikaru's name. I could hear a couple of boys talking as I walked down the hallway on my own.

" _Did you hear about Korai?"_

_"Yeah, my sister works as a nurse in the hospital. He lost it on one of the doctor's."_

_"Woah, I feel bad for Korai. Imagine growing up with that psycho."_

_"I mean, I heard he was normal until he snapped."_

_"Yeah, but there must have been signs."_

_"It's only a matter of him before his little brother follows him. We better watch out."_

It went on and on until I snapped. I couldn't take ignoring these people anymore. I turned around to see two boys my age, talking back and forth. They were a bit taller than me. Both had black hair, one with green eyes and the other one with dark brown. I called out to them. "Hey!" They looked toward me confused.

The brown eyed boy asked. "Who're you?"

The green eyed boy(who was giving me a mocking look) eyes widen. "You're that foreign exchange student, American, right?"

I nodded sharply. "Uh-huh. But whay are you talking about Hik-Korai's brother."

I noticed it got silent around us in the hallway, but I didn't really pay attention to that. The brown eyed boy looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry, but I really don't see how that's any of your business."

I scowled at him. "He's my friend. You have no right to be talking about him like that."

The brown eyed one looked like he wanted to speak, but the green eyed one scoffed. "Well, it makes sense you're American."

I felt my shoulders get thrown back and my chin jut out. Not only was he insulting my friend and his family, he just insulted my country! "Why you-"

The brown eyed boy caught his shoulder. "Hey."

The green eyed boy shrugged him off. "We can talk about him and you if we want to. What are you going to do about it? You're just an outsider."

I felt myself flush dark in anger. "That's it!"

I knew it was true, that I was a outsider, but hanging out with Hikaru and being on the Seijoh Boy's Volleyball Team didn't make me feel like that at all. Like I was uprooted and shoved into a new country where I had to speak a foreign language all the time. I swung at him, my fist colliding with his cheek. Surprisingly, he crashed against the locker.

I didn't hit him that hard. I forgot about his friend, who hit me in the gut, making me kneel over with a groan. They both came at me, but I ducked one fist, slamming him to the floor with my shoulder to his chest, but then getting slammed into a locker, back first. I winced, hissing out a breath, curling my shoulders forward. "Lancer!" I couldn't recognize who it was with all the noise and what was going on. The classmates around me were getting loud. That's how teenagers are.

"Boys! Stop this right now!"

I was pushed back, stumbling over my feet. A teacher, a middle aged Japanese man was inbetween us. "What's going on?"

The brown eyed boy pointed at me. "He started it!"

I scoffed, giving them a sneer. "Yeah, right. You two did."

The teacher asked. "Who threw the first punch?"

I scowled, feeling my neck and ears getting red. This wasn't going to go in my favor. They all accused me and I yelled back at them. The teacher decided to drag all of us down to the Principal's Office (or Headmaster in their case). I saw Hikaru's shocked face in the crowd as we were shuffled down the hall.

/ / / / / / / /

As a new student, I got detention for three days during lunch starting tomorrow. They only got one day for the 'bullying'. As of now, I was walking to Volleyball practice. My stomach and back hurt a bit, but I was okay. I would bruise, but that was it. I could play, and that was the most important part.

"Lancer, I found you!" I turned and it was Hikaru, who was jogging toward me.

I smiled, waving a hand. "Hey."

It was class time, we were the only ones in the hallway. I was barely able to get that out when he said. "Why'd you do that?" _Well, he cut to the chase._

"They couldn't shut up about you and your brother."

_People like that really pissed me off._

He sent me a look of disbelief. "B-but, why? It had nothing to-I could end up like Kaito, you know?"

I blinked, locking in on what he said. "So, that's his name?"

Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Focus! You don't know that I won't-"

I stopped him. "I don't care if it's your brother or you are Coo Coo for Coco Puffs!"

He threw his hands up. "What?!"

I gave a dismissive hand wave. "Nevermind, American thing."

I sent him a serious look. "Look, Hikaru, I don't care because you're my friend, the first one I met who's not on the volleyball team."

Hikaru looked defeated. "Even if me and my brother are crazy?"

I nodded, sure of myself. "Even then."

Hikaru smiled a little. "That simple?" I nodded. "Uh-huh?"

Hikaru smile widened and I pretended I didn't see his tears. He said. "Okay."

I had another though and said hesitantly. "If you want...I can go with you to see your brother."

Hikaru's eyes bulged. "You mean that?"

I smiled awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't get offended. "Uh-huh."

He looked at me again and I figured I should apologize. "Hikaru..."

He threw his arms around me. "Thank you!" I chuckled, putting his back and hugging back. "No problem, buddy."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Hikaru said he was going to visit his brother and when he was ready, I could go with him. I just told him whenever he was ready. Now, I was really headed to volleyball practice. I walked in the Club Room, where Kato, Yahaba and Kunimi were changing. I took my bag with me into a stall, changing into my gym clothes. The excessive clothes was a bit annoying. First it was the blazer, tie, vest, shirt and pants. I came out of the stall, dressed in the teal t-shirt and white shorts.

Kunimi raised a eyebrow, shoving a shirt over his head, glancing at the stall behind me. I felt the back of my neck get hot. I sent him a look. "Don't ask."

Kunimi just smirked, the smug bastard that he was. Yahaba (who was finished changing) stared at me in surprise. "Lancer? I'm surprised you're not hiding."

I blinked at him. "Hiding? Why would I do that?" I noticed that Kato left the room, so it was just Yahaba, me and Kunimi. Kunimi looked as confused as I did.

Yahaba suddenly chuckled loudly. "You'll figure it out soon, Lancer. Let's go to practice."

I followed them out of the Club Room. Yahaba had a look of amusement, but I ignored it. He wouldn't tell me anyway. Sometimes they were weirdos. I was sitting down to stretch with Kunimi, Kindaichi and the others.

I then heard a yell. "LANCER!"

I jumped out of my lunge, eyes wide as I spun around. It was Iwaizumi. His arms were crossed over his chest tightly and his face was red, a vein pulsing in his forehead. I paled at his look. _He looked pissed_! I've seen him send that look to Oikawa, the same one he was sending me. How did Oikawa deal with that all the time? He's scarier than my old captain when pissed off.

Oikawa for once wasn't being over dramatic, he was grinning, but there was an unreadable look in his eye when he looked at me. Some of the Second Years and all the Third Years seemed to know what was going on. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were smirking at me, eyes alight with mischief. Watari looked sympathic.

I tried to looked as innocent as possible. I knew this was about the fight, but I didn't think he'd be this mad. "Yes, Iwaizumi-senpai?"

Hanamaki snorted and Iwaizumi sent him a dark look.

He switched his angry look back at me. "What caused you to cause a fight in the first place?"

The whole gym was silent as they watched. It made me a little nervous, but I was also a bit annoyed at what he said. I didn't _cause_ any fights. "I didn't start anything. They started it."

Iwaizumi eyebrow arched upward. "Oh? And that makes it better? But, that's not what I heard."

I wrinkled my nose at his words. "Well, they were talking bad about Hikaru. They deserved it." I brightened up as a memory from yesterday hit me. "Anyway, you told me to."

Iwaizumi's eyes bulged. Kindaichi and even Kunimi were gaping at me. Oikawa was giving me a look. It was a look between amusement and 'wanting to get a point across' if that even made sense. He asked me, a smile on his face. "Why would you think that, American-chan?"

Everyone on the team were watching like it was a volleyball match. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, all the eyes on me when I wasn't playing. I felt the need to defend myself. "Well, Iwaizumi-senpai told me to do what I can."

It was still silent in the gym.

"I didn't mean by fighting with you classmates! I meant help him out somehow."

I was annoyed. He acted like I went around swinging at people for no reason. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I did."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at me, sounding fustrated. "I didn't mean that! You want to get suspended? Kicked off the team?'

I gaped at him in horror. "You'd do that?"

Oikawa spoke up. "American-chan, we wouldn't but the school might." I deflated.

"Oh." I still replied, sure of my words. "But I don't regret it. I'd do it again."

Watari slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh dear." Other than Yahaba, the Second Years threw me looks of pity. Yahaba rolled his eyes at me, but I ignored it. Even Oikawa was sending me a look of disbelief, glancing at Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were smirking, looking between me and Iwaizumi. They were sending me looks of respect. Though that's not the reason I said it.

Iwaizumi's flush was a deeper red as he sputtered. "Y-you've got to be kidding me!"

I just noticed the coaches weren't at practice today. He moved foward and I stepped back instinctively. Oikawa grabbed his shoulder. Iwaizumi grumbled. "Let go."

"Iwa-chan-" I was stiff, wondering what he would do. I saw how he handled Oikawa.

Iwaizumi barked. "I said let go, Shittykawa! I'm dealing with this."

Oikawa let go, eyebrows darting upward. "Sorry, American-chan."

I started to speak. "Wha-hey!" Iwaizumi grabbed my shirt before I could move. He tugged me toward the benches off to the side. I couldn't squirm out of his grip, no matter how hard I tried.

He grumbled. "I should smack some sense into you." My hands went up to clasp the back of my head on reflex. I knew the wrath of irate captains.

He made me sit down. "Knock that off." I put my arms back at my sides. Iwaizumi pointed at me. "You'll stay here until the end of practice. Help clean up when it's over and you'll be back at practice Tuesday morning. Also, you're gonna run laps."

I gaped at him in pure disbelief, feeling that was unfair. "But-"

Iwaizumi gave me a stern look. "No. Do it again and you won't play next game."

I faltered, but his look didn't change at all. "Okay." I stared as he went back to practice. Most of my teammates looked pitying, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki were grinning, not looking bothered at all. Oikawa had a amused look, but when I caught his eye, he stuck his tongue out at me. I scowled, not wanting to admit I was sulking as they practiced. I could only think of two things.

_Did I just get grounded?_

_And who is he, my Mom?_

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Jamie Lancer and Korai Hikaru were sitting outside the Cafeteria eating lunch. A light breeze was in the air. Hikaru was doing his English homework.

He asked, working on a grammar worksheet. "How's Volleyball going?"

Jamie perked up. "It's going great! I-" She glanced over at his homework.

He noticed her pause. "What is it?"

Jamie smirked a little. "That one and that one there is wrong. It's not too, but to."

Hikaru smacked her hands away with a frustrated huff. "That makes no sense. And stop correcting my homework!"

She snickered at him and her phone then pinged three times. Jamie blinked, pulling out her phone. It was in her texts, it read.

_Kunimi A is added to Seijoh Volleyball Chat_

_Kindaichi Y is added to Seijoh Volleyball Chat_

_Jamie Lancer is added to Seijoh Volleyball Chat._

Jamie grinned. "Hey, Hikaru. Look at this."

He looked over and snickered. "Why don't I think this is going to end well?"

_AlienMaster: Welcolme to the Chat, first years._

Hikaru sent his friend a look. "Who?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Sounds like the captain."

_Kunimi A: Is this is why my phone is blowing up?_

_Kindaichi Y: Stop complaining, Kunimi._

_Mattsun: This is for your education._

_Makki: Yes learn from you senpai._

_Iwaizumi: Stop picking on your underclassmen._

_Watari: I love talking to you guys, but I have a test._

_Watari went offline._

_Jamie Lancer: How overrun is my phone going to be?_

_Kindaichi Y: Why is your name backwards_

_Jamie Lancer: It's not, thats how they write in america._

_Kindaichi: Oh ok_

_Jamie Lancer: You write yours backwards._

_Makki: Ooh, our underclassmen is so rude!_

_Mattsun: I know, can you believe this?_

_Iwaizumi: What did I say?!_

_AlienMaster: See! You made your mother mad. Apologize._

_Makki: Sorry, Mom._

_Mattsun: Yeah, sorry mom._

_Iwaizumi: Shittykawa! All of you knock it off!_

Jamie Lancer laughed loudly, clutching her gut. "I knew it. I called it."

Hikaru leaned over. "What are you-Oh my God. Iwaizumi-san is the short stocky guy, right? I think the Number 4?"

Jamie grinned widely. "Yep, that's him." It was hilarious to them to see such a gruff guy called Mom. Most likely, Oikawa was 'Dad'.

_Jamie Lancer: I can see that. Lol._

_Watari: Wow, I missed a lot._

_Makki: We take it back. You're awesome._

_Mattsun: I agree. Good one._

_AlienMaster: See, I told you Iwa-chan. American-chan sees it._

_Iwaizumi: Shut up, Crappykawa. You too, Lancer! You smartass. You wanna do laps? That was the bell, all of you head to class_.

Hikaru laughed as Jamie's eyes widened in panic. She just finished doing laps for her fight with those two boys. She fumbled with her phone, hurrying to type a reply.

_Jamie Lancer: Wait, I'm sorry!_

_Mattsun: Aw._

_Makki: But, this is fun._

_Yahaba: Huh, I shut my phone off for fifteen minutes. This is what happens._

_Kindaichi Y: How was your test, Watari-san_

_Watari: I think it went okay. Thanks, Kindaichi._

_Kunimi A: Suck up._

_Kindaichi Y: Hey!_

_Jamie Lancer: Ha. Ha._

_Kindaichi Y: Shut up, Lancer. Its called being nice._

_Jamie Lancer: Ha_

_AlienMaster: The first years are so fiesty._

_Alien Master: Ow! Iwa-chan hit me!_

_Yahaba: That doesn't seem abnormal, Oikawa-san._

_AlienMaster: Aw, you're so rude, Yahaba-chan!_

_Iwaizumi: ALL OF YOU GET TO CLASS!_

_Mattsun, Makki, Jamie Lancer, AlienMaster, Kindaichi Y, Kunimi A, Watari, Yahaba have logged off._

Jamie stumbled to her feet, pulling Hikaru with her. "Come on, come on. Let's go." Hikaru laughed, following her.

Getting back to practice later on, they laughed as Iwaizumi jokingly asked if she wanted to run laps. Jamie shook her head rapidly. Which caused the rest of the team to laugh.


	6. A New Manager?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a new Team Manager and Team Bonding.
> 
> Lots of Team Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to flesh out the characters as other than the end of the Second Season, we don't see much except for Iwaizumi and Oikawa in Aoba Josai.
> 
> And yes, the school is made up in the Haikyuu world.

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 6**

**A New Manager?**

_Practice was over, I stood up and helped clean up the gym. I was hoping to sneak away so I didn't have to do laps. I_ _didn't care so much about running (as I went to the gym and used a treadmill for cardo), I was kicked out of practice for the day, why did I have to run too? I was close to the door, headed toward the Club Room._

_"Lancer?"_

_I froze in my spot as I heard Iwaizumi's dangerous tone. A tone that wasn't angry yet. I turned with a fake grin. "Yes?"_

_That seemed to annoy him even more. As before, the team was watching us. For some reason, Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi and me, snickering. Matsukawa and Hanamaki joining him. I didn't know if they were laughing at me or Iwaizumi. It could be either one. The rest just stared, pity or amusement on their faces._

_From the laughing, I could see a vein pulsing in Iwaizumi's temple. I wish they'd shut up. He put his hands on his hips and arched an eyebrow. I had to bite my tongue from saying a 'mom' joke. Now was not the time. He asked. "Do you remember what I told you?"_

_I frowned. "Yeah...but I didn't get to practice and I had to clean up, so..."_

_Iwaizumi nodded his head toward the volleyball court. The net wasn't there, but the line was pronounced around the court. "Five laps. Get started."_

_Some of the second years headed out. I said. "Five? But-"_

_Iwaizumi's look didn't change. "Yeah, quicker you do it, quicker you can go."_

_I nodded with a sigh, running around the court. I heard Iwaizumi said. "Okay, show's over."_

_Hanamaki snickered as I made my second way around. "Make sure to listen to your mother, Young Lancer."_

_Iwaizumi growled. "You idiots get out of here. You too, Shittykawa."_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_I was now on my third lap. As I heard everyone leaving the gym, I was finishing my last lap. I stopped with a huff, taking a couple of deep breaths._

_"You done, Lancer?"_

_I wheezed. "Uh-huh." I looked up at him, his arms were loose at his side and he wasn't mad looking. Still I asked sheepishly. "You mad?"_

_Iwaizumi blinked, face lightening up a little. "Huh? No, You got in trouble for it and it's over."_

_I would do it again if someone was acting like that with Hikaru and anyone in the volleyball team. I shrugged. "Okay."_

_Iwaizumi looked at me. "Look, I get you were defending Korai and were mad, but you have to find other ways to do it. I know you want to stay on the team, right?"_

_I nodded rapidly in agreement. "Yeah."_

_He chuckled, messing up my hair. I grinned at him. I was getting used to that and I didn't mind it. He said. "Come on, to the Club Room so we can get going."_

_I nodded. "Sure."_

_Other than being in trouble with the vice captain, he was pretty cool._

* * *

Over the weekend I got myself a volleyball so I could practice when I wasn't at school. I basically bounced it off the house and practice receiving it over hand (almost like a setter does) and the normal receive where it hit my forearms. Also, practicing my diving receives, scrapping up my knees a little. (it wasn't bad, I just needed a little bandaid). At practice, I did work with Watari on receives. It was cool working with another Libero. 

Before I left Friday he told me he had a new move, he and Oikawa were working on that he wanted to show me. I was excited. 

It was now Tuesday, I was heading to practice in my school uniform and doing the same things I did every morning (stretch, receive practice and then I did more of that while everyone did serving or practicing blocking). This morning, Oikawa was setting to Iwaizumi and Kindaichi, Iwaizumi giving him some advice. I was receiving with Kunimi. Everyone else was paired off. Kunimi most likely liked practicing with me in the mornings because my receives were precise unless I switched it up when I felt like it (he didn't appreciate that).

 _Like now._ He sent me a wary look as I grinned at him. The next receive went over his head a couple of feet away. I snickered at the tired annoyed look he sent me. It was 7:45 in the morning, he wasn't having it. 

I smirked. "You missed, you're ball." _He was having to easy of a time._

His look and tone was dry. "If you don't get it, I won't help you with Japanese."

I grinned wider, teasing gone. "So, you'll help me?!"

He eyed the ball. I caught the message. I was happy to be getting help, there was things I still didn't get. Getting to know Kunimi, he was a pretty smart guy. He also observes a lot.

I jogged and bumped into a pouting Yahaba (who was practicing with Watari). "What's up with you?"

Yahaba huffed. "I was thinking about Karasuno-"

I raised a eyebrow. "We'll win next time."

He poked my forehead with two fingers. My head jerked back. "Hey-"

He smirked. "Don't interrupt your senpai. I mean how they have a cute manager."

I snorted. "Ah. Makes sense. Why don't we just get one then? Is everyone ugly here?"

Yahaba laughed."No, but there're all Oikawa-san fangirls. They're too distracting, so the coaches and Iwaizumi won't allow it. I sure you know how distracting."

I flushed red, remembering that practice and Oikawa's teasing me along with Kunimi and Kindaichi. "Yeah, yeah."

Oikawa called that practice was over. I looked for Kunimi, I forgot I left him there. But, he just went over to Kindaichi, who was talking to Iwaizumi still. 

I was walking between Watari and Yahaba, we were cleaning up the gym. "I guess not them since the manager has to be a girl-"

We were tossing the volleyballs in the bins and then helping to sweep the floor. Watari's laughter stopped me. "A manager doesn't have to be a girl. Yahaba here just wants it to be."

I could not be a manager. I had to be in the game.

Yahaba flushed, shoving Watari, who continued to laugh. "Shut up."

I said as we finished cleaning up and putting the supplies away. "Wait, so anyone can be a manager?"

Watari nodded. "Uh-huh. As long as the coaches and captain agree. And the coaches don't really get involved."

I felt large hands on my shoulders. "Are we talking about managers, now?"

I tilted my head up to see Matsukawa's lazy look, Hanamaki not far behind him with Oikawa and Iwaizumi tailing them. "I was just askin'."

Hanamaki smiled at me. "Girls always on the mind."

My ears were burning. They were driving me crazy. "No! I was asking about managers in general."

Kunimi and Kindaichi walked past us. Kunimi said. "Uh-huh."

I huffed. "Stop that!" All I got were chuckles from the both of them. Most of the friendships here were teasing. I ignored my teammates, an idea on my mind.

* * *

I went to the class I shared with Kunimi and Hikaru. I sat next to Hikaru, smiling brightly. He eyed me. "Oh God. What is it?"

I chuckled. "Don't say it like that, Hikaru."

"Don't call me that."

I just laughed again. "Hey, are you in any clubs?"

He looked up from his paper. "No, haven't gotten to it. Why?"

"Well...the volleyball needs a manager-"

"No."

I frowned at him. "You wanna let me finish?"

"Why? I know what you were going to say."

I asked, seeing as the teacher still wasn't here. "But, why? We usually only hang out in school."

Hikaru sent me a sarcastic look. "Maybe...because I know nothing about volleyball."

I said. "I could teach you."

Hikaru frowned. "I don't know..."

Everyone else was talking to each other and Kunimi called from two seats over. "Are you antagonzing Korai-san?"

Me and Hikaru spoke at the same time. I said. "Of course not."

Hikaru said. "Yes."

Kunimi snorted and I said. "Ignore him." I turned toward Hikaru. "Please."

Hikaru sent me a warning look. "Don't."

I smirked. "Please, please, please, please-"

The teacher walked in and Hikaru stood up with a sigh. "Thank you."

I did too and we did the bowing thing and class started. 

_I wasn't done._

* * *

Throughout the day, I tried to convince Hikaru. I knew he'd say something if it really bothered him. He didn't know much about volleyball and he was shy, but it would be okay. I knew the team would like him. I used to be really shy too until later on in middle school. I was basically the vice captain on my old team in my last year. 

By the end of the day, he said. "Fine! Whatever."

I cheered. "Yay, come on. Time for afternoon practice."

Hikaru sighed. "I sort of hate you."

I walked ahead of him. "You sound like a old man."

I walked faster as he exclaimed. "What!? No, I'm don't!"

We got to the gym and I said. "I'm going to change, just wait here and I'll get you."

I went over to the Club Room, heading toward the stall. I changed my clothes quickly, putting my school clothes in the bag. 

Everyone one was in the Room, changing. Oikawa was shoving on a shirt, talking to Iwaizumi. Actually half of the team was half naked somehow. I just looked in a different direction. I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. 

"Is someone embarrassed?"

I grimaced at Hanamaki's words. 

"Leave him alone, Makki." I could always count on Iwaizumi to help out. 

"Fine, fine. Just asking."

I looked over at Oikawa awkwardly. "Er, Oikawa-senpai?"

He blinked at me, putting his bag in his locker and smiling at me. "Yes, American-chan?" _Will that nickname ever die?_

I scratched the back of my neck. "I may have found a manager for the team?"

All eyes were drawn to me. Yahaba grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

Yahaba deflated and Watari chuckled along with the Third years. Oikawa eyed me. "Oh, really? Could it be Korai-chan?"

I was amused, I'd love to see how he reacted to 'chan' being added to his name. "Uh-huh, if that's okay with you."

Iwaizumi asked me. "What does he know about volleyball?"

I grimaced. "Not much..." I said at their sceptical looks. "But, he can learn and all. You said we can't have Oikawa...senpai's fangirls, so I figured it worked."

Oikawa was indignant or playing at indignant. "Hey! Rude."

I rocked on my heels. "So..."

Oikawa nodded, looking to be thinking. "Okay. We'll see how it goes, okay?"

That seemed to the end of it and I gave a satisfied smile. "Alright, thanks."

* * *

I called back to the gym with the team, Hikaru waiting. His leg was jiggling nervously. I waved. "Hey, Hikaru!"

His head snapped up. "What did I say-" He blinked as he saw the team. He bowed. "Hello, I'm Korai Hikaru. It's nice to meet you all."

Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba and Oikawa already met him. Oikawa smiled brightly. "Hello, Korai-chan!"

I smirked as Hikaru's face spasmed at the name. He sent me a glare. Matsukawa said. "So, this is the famous Korai?"

I blinked, I didn't realize I talked about Hikaru alot. Hikaru's cheeks went red. Iwaizumi said before Hanamaki could chime in. "Alright, alright. You'll join the team and learn what's you're supposed to do? Sounds good?"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Yes, please take care of me." He bowed again. They all bowed back, repeating the phrase. It was awkward as I bowed back lately because standing straight would look stupid. As we walked in the gym, Iwaizumi said to introduce ourselves. They all did and we got to practice. Hikaru went to talk to the coaches, who looked like they were explaining the game. 

After stretching, we all split up. 

"Hey, Lancer!"

I looked over to see Watari waving me over. He was standing with Oikawa and I remembered he was going to show me something. I nodded at them. "Yeah?"

Oikawa looked at me. "You ever set before, American-chan?"

I nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. Way back in the beginning of middle school."

Watari nodded. "Before I came here, I used to be a setter."

My eyes flickered between Oikawa and Watari. Why do I have a feeling that has a bit to do with Oikawa? I didn't say anything about it. Oikawa explained when it was needed, whoever was the Libero would set and it would be fine as long as it was before the ten foot line.

It caught my attention and I stared at the both of them seriously.

I practiced with them, with Oikawa sending the ball to Watari, who received it to me, and I set it to Kindaichi (who was called over). I failed many times. It was a weird thing. I haven't set in a very long time. I kept on apologizing, but Kindaichi waved me off. I only apologized because he actually looked angry the first couple of times which was making me self consious. But, he seemed to realize it, so he cooled off. By the time practice ended, I was drenched in sweat that my hair was plastered to my head and my shirt too.

I frowned at the ground. A whole practice and I was barely any better. I felt a hand pat my hair and then make a sound. "Ew!" The same hand was wiped on the shoulder of my shirt.

I sent Oikawa an amused look. "People sweat after sports, Oikawa-senpai."

_I swear he acted more like a girl then I was._

He made a face. Earlier, I noticed Yahaba and Hikaru talking. They looked like they were getting along. 

I was walking with Yahaba now, Hikaru was walking and talking with the coaches, a couple books in his arms. 

"Too bad he's a boy as the manager, but he's a cool guy."

I smirked in his direction. "What, you think if our manager was a girl she'd fall in love with you or something?" I snickered a little. Watari must of been close because he burst into laugher.

Yahaba's face burned red. "You little brat..." I dodged as he lunged at me. I snickered some more, skidding away from his grabby hands. 

"You're only a year older than me."

I heard Hanamaki call. "Respect your senpai!"

I turned to look at the Third Year, yelping when I pulled into a headlock, wrinkling my nose. "Agh, it smells under here." I tried tugging my head out from under Yahaba's arm. 

"Take it back."

I snickered, even with my position. "You can't handle the-ow! Come on!" He was grinding his knuckles into my hair. "Dude, ow! I'm going bald here!"

If possible, the rubbing got harder. "Then say it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Iwaizumi didn't interrupt so he didn't care. I missed this from being on a team, horsing around. Everyone else on the team was laughing as I stood up straight, rubbing at me head. Yahaba was grinning at me. Everyone was smiling. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at me. 

We walked back to the Club Room in groups. I walked with Hikaru, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were together. Watari, Kato and Yahaba also walked together. 

Kindaichi was giving me a look of disbelief. "You really are asking for it."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

Hikaru sent me a look. "Yeah, you're really good at annoying people."

I made a face at him. "Hey!"

Kunimi nodded. "I can see that."

I threw my arms up. "Seriously?! What is this, Pick on Lancer Day?'

Kindaichi, Kunimi and Hikaru said. "Yes."

"You guys suck."

* * *

It was a couple of days later and I was still working on the Libero Set as I liked to call it. Other than receives, I practices it in the afternoon and even at home. But, I could not get it and it was driving me crazy. Hikaru doesn't know because I know he would nag me about it. I wasn't letting anyone on the volleyball team know either. 

I was walking to morning practice when my phone rang. Without looking at the ID, I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

" _Little sister_."

I froze, stopping in place. "Davie?"

" _Yeah, it's me. It has been a while."_

I scowled, my mouth working. "Yeah, two months."

I heard a sigh over the line. _"Yeah, stuff with Mom and Dad is hard right now."_

I said dryly. "Yeah, I guess it would be bad if you were send thousands of miles away to a foreign country when you did nothing wrong."

_"Jamie! That's not fair."_

I started walking again. "Yeah...whatever. Reason you called?"

_"I'm checking up at you."_

"Alright, I got school. Talk to you later."

_"Jamie-"_

I clicked the phone off, sliding it into my pocket. I was acting harsh, but I felt like I had no help for two months when Dad sent me here. I deserved to be angry about it. It was also 6:45 in the morning. I didn't have the energy to deal with that can of worms. 

I was in a semi bad mood from the phone call, but did my best to hide it. It didn't help if the looks I gained from Kunimi and Hikaru were genuine. I ignored it. I will deal with it. It's my problem. 

In the gym, we were getting ready for more practice. Hikaru was off at the sidelines. Knowing Kunimi was observant and could pick up my mood, I practiced receives with Kindaichi. 

Oikawa was setting to the spikers, who were waiting in a line to spike. Watari was on the opposite side, receiving the spikes to the best of his ability. 

After practice, Oikawa has us gather around. Hikaru seemed to know what was going on. Iwaizumi said. "We have a practice match at the end of this week."

I felt like electricity zapped my body. Oikawa nodded, "Yes, Kaisei Academy."

I saw the looks on Watari and Yahaba and Kato's faces. The harder looks on Matsukawa and Hanamaki's faces. Seijoh must of faced them before. 

Iwaizumi said. "They have a really good defense, but basic offense."

I thought about it, so they were the opposite of Karasuno, who had a amazing offense, but their defense was crap. 

We couldn't lose another practice match. I pushed aside my family drama. 

_We had to win._

* * *

Afternoon practice was ending and Hikaru flagged down Kunimi, watching Lancer helping clean up the gym, her movement stiff. "Hey, uh, Kunimi-san?"

Kunimi blinked tiredly at him. "Yes?"

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck. "Did you nothing anything about Lancer?

Kunimi nodded. "Yeah, he pissed off about something."

"At least I'm not imagining it." Hikaru felt like she was a hypocrete. Pushing until she could help. But, her problems, she liked to hide. If he didn't know she would wave it off, he would've said something. 

Kunimi shrugged. "He'll figure it out or one of our upperclassmen will. Like Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san."

Hikaru nodded. "Okay."


	7. Training for the Practice Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh gets ready for the match against Kaisei Academy.
> 
> Along with more team bonding.

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 7**

**Training for the Practice Match**

* * *

It was the day of the practice match this afternoon at 5 o'clock. I was practicing that move Oikawa and Watari showed me both at practice and at home (though no one knew about that). I did my receives and other ways to practice too.

It was a lot of practice, but I couldn't stand the thought of that situation coming up in a game and I wouldn't be able to do it. My shoulders were sore a lot because of this, but I usually iced them afterward and it wasn't too bad. I just about drove the woman fostering me crazy with the amount of times I bounced the ball off the outside walls of the house. 

I was dressed in my school uniform, heading to morning practice (the last practice before the practice game). InterHigh was also coming up soon, in the next month, so we had to get ready for that. It's crazy that I've been here for a couple of months already. 

I walked into the gym and waved a couple of the people already in the gym. Matsukawa, Kato, Iwaizumi, Hikaru and Kindaichi. They waved back and I headed to the club room. Hanamaki and Oikawa were just leaving when I walked up to the door. Hanamaki smirked at me, messing up my hair roughly. "Look who decided to be late."

I shook my head, wrinkling my nose at him. "I just got here. Give me a break."

Oikawa was grinning slyly. "Excited for the game, American-chan?"

I gave him a excited grin back. "Of course."

They passed me and I walked inside, Watari was about to leave too. I said 'Hi' and he nodded at me, patting my shoulder as he left. 

It was only me, Kunimi and Yahaba left in the Club Room. _Hey, you can call Kunimi lazy, but he doesn't miss any morning practice, even if he looks exhausted throughout the whole thing._ I went to the stall I usually used. It was more like a closed shower stall, but it was the best I could do. 

Kunimi said. "So, should we call the stall, Lancer's?"

I huffed, getting undressed and changing into my gym clothes. "Leave me alone, Kunimi and go take a nap."

Kunimi sighed. "I wish."

Yahaba laughed at the both of us. "Okay, let's get moving before practice is over."

I came out of the stall, shoving my clothes into my locker. Yahaba left and I frowned as Kunimi was staring at me. I shut the door. "What's up?"

I didn't like how he was looking at me. That calculating look just put me on edge. I didn't know if he was figuring out my gender or if it was something else. I said. "C'mon. Let's go to practice." I walked past him to the gym, Kunimi following behind me. 

I jogged up to Hikaru, who was standing close to the coaches. "Hey."

He smiled at me, checking the clipboard in his hands. "Hey."

Coach Mizoguchi (the younger coach with blond hair) barked. "Lancer! Practice!"

I jumped up in surprise. "Yes, coach!"

I ran over to the court where everyone was practicing. Iwaizumi waved me over. "Hey, Lancer! Over here!"

I dipped under the net and stood in front of the vice captain. "Yeah?"

Iwaizumi looked to be thinking about something and then he nodded. "Alright, get on the other side of the net and try to receive my spikes."

I grinned brightly. Iwaizumi's spikes were amazing. It was just pure strength and power. They were about as powerful or almost as powerful as Oikawa's Jump Serve. 

I walked backward, ducking under the net. Me and Iwaizumi was taking up a corner of the net. Kunimi and Kindaichi were practicing receives off to the side of the court. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were working with Yahaba and Watari on blocking on the other side of the net. 

I crouched slightly as I watched Oikawa toss to Iwaizumi. He spiked it and the ball came rushing toward me. I put out my arms in the position and it bounced off my arms, back toward Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Iwaizumi grinned in my direction. "Good one!" A couple more plays went like that and I missed one or two. More like, it bounced off my arms and off to the side. I wasn't holding my arms strong enough or the spike had too much power. I knew I would have bruises on my arms later. 

While I was waiting for Oikawa to set the ball, I noticed what he was doing. I slammed forward, getting on my knees (smacking them harshly to the wooden flooring) as the captain did a setter dump. I let out a loud noise of pain after the impact, the ball rising and barely tipping over the net on the other side. 

I groaned, standing on my feet. Iwaizumi sent Oikawa a disapproving look (which he ignored). Oikawa said. "Have to pay more attention, _American-chan."_

I gave him that 'game face' look. As surprised as I was, I still did something that would count as a in. "I still got it." My elbows and knees were throbbing. 

Oikawa stare was blank, but it caused a slight chill to roll down my spine. "Yes. Yes you did."

Iwaizumi sighed loudly. "Alright. Crappykawa, it's too early to be dealing with you."

"Hey!"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at me. "Be careful with stuff like that when we have a game, Lancer? Because you're _not_ playin' injured."

I frowned, that would be bad. I wanted to play really badly. Even if I was injured, I wouldn't say anything. I nodded. "Okay."

Iwaizumi eyebrow arched upward even more, glancing at Oikawa for a moment. Seeing Oikawa expression, this conversation seemed to amuse him. _I didn't get that weirdo sometimes_. "I _mean_ it."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. _I got it._ I lowly groaned. "Yes, _Mom."_

I didn't realize I said it when I did. I was used to talking like that with my old team. I didn't how comfortable I was here until I said that...until I just teased/sassed _Iwaizumi._

The whole gym went silent. Oikawa bent over double, holding his stomach, grinning wide enough to show off his perfect teeth and laughed at his best friend. "I told you, Iwa-chan!"

I could hear Hikaru hiss my name. "Lancer!" Other than amusement from the others, Watari and Kindaichi stared at me in pure horror. Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined Oikawa as they cracked up. 

I felt the smile that was on my face twitch nervously. "Uh..."

Iwaizumi was staring, beyond annoyed, a vein throbbing in his eyebrow. He muttered something about Oikawa that I didn't hear, but made Oikawa smirk at him. Iwaizumi sent me a glare. "Lancer!"

The warning bell went off, letting us know we had ten minutes. "Oh, look...It's time for class."

 _I had_ _a irate Iwaizumi coming after me and I learned one thing, Oikawa was not the only one to be smacked over the head by Iwaizumi._

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I walked to class, rubbing my head. I was walking with Kindaichi, Hikaru and Kunimi. Hikaru told me with a shake of his head. "You walked into that one."

I chucked with him, fixing my tie closer to my throat. It was hard to figure it out a first. Watari was actually the one who helped me figured it out (well, after getting mocked by Oikawa and Hanamaki for it). "It was a accident!"

Kindaichi scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Seriously, why did you say that?"

I sent him a look. "I said it was a accident, Kindaichi."

It was almost time for Kindaichi to split from us as Hikaru, me and Kunimi shared a class. Kunimi said dryly. "You're going to turn into Oikawa-san."

Kindaichi snorted out a laugh and Hikaru let out a laugh of his own. I was a bit indignant. "I am not!"

Kindaichi waved a hand. "See you gus later." He went over to his class down the hall.

I turned to Kunimi as we walked into class. "I'm not, what makes you say that?" That was a bit offending. I liked Oikawa along with the rest of the team. Saw everyone on the team as my friends. I admired Oikawa's strength. But I knew how bad his personality could be at times. I was not like that. "Kunimi?"

Kunimi gave a sigh. "You just act like him or how he would act at times."

I answered back. "Do not."

Hikaru pushed my shoulder toward my desk. "Leave it alone, Lancer. Does Kunimi look like he has the energy to deal with you?"

I pushed him back. "Hey-"

"Thanks, Korai-san."

I made face at them. "Why am I friends with you?"

Kunimi smirked, sitting down and not saying anything. Hikaru laughed at my statement. "That should be my line."

"I'm a joy to be around."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

"Stop that!"

All it got was Kunimi and Hikaru laughing at me. 

I smiled a little. _They were cool friends to have._

* * *

Class seemed to last forever and I was feeling very jittery. This happened throughout the day. Hikaru (like the good friend he was) was amused at my nervousness. Looking at Kunimi and Kindaichi during the day, Kindaichi looked as nervous as I was and if Kunimi was, he didn't show it. 

This would would be the first game I would play in since Karasuno. This time, we would win. 

We actually talked at lunch without seeing each other.

_Me and Hikaru were sitting outside for lunch and to Hikaru's chargin, he was invited to the group chat._

_AlienMaster: Everyone excited for the game today?!!!!?_

_Yahaba: We are, Oikawa-san_

_Watari: I agree_

_Makki: Ah, Oikawa is trying to be encouraging._

_Mattsun: Oh no, will it be like last time._

_AlienMaster: Knock it off, you two!!!_

_Korai H: Woah, my phone just got spammed._

_AlienMaster: Hello new manager, Korai-chan!_

_Korai H: Please stop calling me that, Oikawa-san._

_Jamie Lancer: HaHaHAHaaaaahaha_

_Korai H: SHUT UP LANCER_

_Jamie Lancer: Ha_

_Kindaichi Y: Why are you always picking on him, Lancer_

_Jamie Lancer: Am not. Hikaru is worse to me._

_Kunimi A: This goes back to what I said before, Lancer_

_Makki: And what was that_

_Jamie Lancer: Kunimi no stop it_

_Mattsun: Now the team has to know_

_Jamie Lancer: No Hikaru help_

_Korai H: Stop calling me that and no. You deserve it._

_Kindaichi Y: Ha_

_Yahaba: Lol. You walked into that one, lancer_

_Iwaizumi: Why are you all using the chat. Half of you are sitting with each other?_

_AlienMaster: Come on, its fun Iwa-chan_

_Iwaizumi: not when my phone is blowing up every two seconds._

_Watari: Iwaizumi-senpai, I found out where Agedashi Tofu is in the cafe. If you want it._

_Iwaizumi: Nevermind. Can you show me, Watari?_

_Watari: Sure_

_Iwaizumi: The rest of you carry on._

_AlienMaster: That was easy, Iwa-chan. Wait, where are you going._

_Iwaizumi: Agedashi Tofu_

_Mattsun: Iwaizumi really left the table and is following Watari and Yahaba._

_Makki: Now, Mom cant get mad at us for texting._

It was funny thinking back to the conversation. I'm just happy they forgot what Kunimi was referring to. I didn't want to deal with the major teasing and who knows how Oikawa would react to that. 

Me, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Hikaru were leaving the last class of the day. Hikaru was walking off and I grabbed his shoudler. "Where are you going?"

Hikaru sent me a weird look. "Seriously?"

Kindaichi was also sending me a weird look. "You do know he's our manager?"

I stared back, confused. "So?"

After seeing even Kunimi sending me a look, I was feeling a little offended. "What?!"

Kunimi said slowly. "Do you have any idea what a manager does?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Cheers on the team or something like th-ow!" Hikaru just punched me in the shoulder. Hard. "What?!"

"I'm not a cheerleader, dumbass. I meet up with the opposite team, work with the statistics and get water 'n stuff."

We were walking down the hall and Hikaru shook his head. "We'll have this conversation later, see ya." He jogged off, headed for the front of the school. 

Kindaichi stared at me as we headed to the gym. "So, you literally had no idea what a manager did?"

I shook my head. "Nope. We didn't have them in America. At least not like here."

Kunimi snorted softly. "Do you want to tell Korai-san you had no idea?"

I shook my head again, this time rapidly, knowing how annoyed he'd be. "Naw, I'm good." I sent him an annoyed look. "I almost got teased to death with that stuff you started on the chat."

Kindaichi snickered under his breath. Kunimi sent me a smirk, but we were at the gym. 

We went inside the Club Room and it was silent, just us getting ready for the game. I went to my stall and wasn't teased for it for once. In the Club Room, we were handed our sports bibs.

Numbers 1-4 belonged to Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi in that order. Yahaba was number 6 and Watari was number 7. Mine was number 8 (though the bib had a L). Kindaichi was 12 and Kunimi was 13. We did get our jerseys before, we were just wearing the bibs for now, the real jerseys were for the actual games. 

I remembered when we first got our jerseys.

_It was a couple of weeks since I joined them, about a week after the Karasuno game. It was afternoon practice and we were stretching, getting ready for practice. Coaches Irahita and Mizoguchi came in, Mizoguchi came in with a huge box in his arms._

_Coach Irahita waved a hand with a small smile. "All of you, over here."_

_The coaches didn't get involved often (only when Mizoguchi wanted to yell at us for something) as the Third Years (more like Iwaizumi and Oikawa) took care of the team. We all walked over, I was between Kunimi and Yahaba. Irahita opened up the boy and said simply. "You're new uniforms."_

_I jolted, excited. Looking around, I could see everyone was excited as I must be feeling. Mizoguchi was handing off the jerseys. Oikawa grinned brightly at his #1. Matsukawa took the #3 jersey, a bored look on his face. Hanamaki smirked, looking satisfied with the #2 jersey. Iwaizumi grinned broadly at his #4. Yahaba and Watari looked happy with theirs, numbers 6 and 7 respectivly._

_I beamed as I held the #8 in my hands, Kindaichi and Kunimi joining me with numbers 12 and Kunimi (as sleepy as he looked, I could tell he was happy with it. Getting to know Kunimi these past weeks, I could detect his moods even while looking like he was going to fall asleep)._

_We were told to put them away. We were given two different jerseys for different games and of course, mine and Watari's were different because we were the Liberos._

I couldn't wait for us to play Kaisei Academy!

* * *


	8. Facing Kaisei Academy Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh faces Kaisei Academy.
> 
> Who will win?

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 8**

**Facing Kaisei Academy Part I**

* * *

We all headed to the gym when I noticed Hikaru was standing and talking to a tall guy with a #1 on his shirt, who must of been captain with blond spiky hair, green eyes and light skin. He had to be almost as tall as Matsukawa. Oikawa went over there, bright fake grin on his face. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I should go make sure he doesn't cause trouble." He followed our captain. We split a little, getting stretching and practice done. I was in a group with Hanamaki and Kindaichi (Kunimi and Watari were in a group, along with Yahaba and Matsukawa). "Anyone want to give a run down of the team?"

My eyes looked up as Hanamaki put his hand on my head. "Well, dear Lancer, there's #1, who's the captain and setter, Saito Haruto..." Hanamaki went to explain the team.

The captain, Saito Haruto was still talking to Oikawa.

The vice captain, #2, Kobayashi Riku, had black hair, was of average height and had brown eyes.

#3, Nakamura Sora was a middle blocker that had a shaved head, tan skin, blue eyes and was pretty tall, around Oikawa's height.

#4, Yamakawa Reo, who was the Ace and had short black hair, dark brown eyes, was strong looking with pronounced muscles on his arms and neck with average height and pale skin.

#5, Ito Yuuto was a short guy with straight brown hair, a bit on the short side (a inch shorter than I was) and green eyes. He was a Libero.

I kept my eyes on him, I wanted to know who my competitor was. Well, Watari's too. 

#6, Wantanabe Touma, had long black hair tied into a low ponytail (it reminded me of Itachi from Naruto), pretty short and was a wing spiker.

#7, Takahashi Itsuki, he was also a middle blocker, who had a shaved head, was darkly tan, pretty tall and brown eyes.

#8, Suzuki Arata was another middle blocker with blond sweeping hair, green eyes and was of average height for a boy and pale skin. 

#9, Akamine Daiki, was another wing spiker with brown hair, tan skin, a bit on the tall side with blue eyes and a deep scowl that seemed like it was painted there. 

#10, Akiyama Hayato, was a pinch server with black hair, light skin, of average height and hazel eyes. 

At least, that's what Hanamaki told me. It took about 5 minutes to explain it all. Watari would take the first set, I would take the second and Watari would take the third if there was a need for a third set or unless something happened. 

Iwaizumi called us over. _It was time for the game._

* * *

I stood off to the side with Kaito and the other second years who weren't first string. The #10: Akiyama, #6: Wantabe, #8: Suzuki and #9: Akamine were also off on the side lines. 

#1: Saito, Captain and setter was up front with middle blockers Nakamura and Takahashi. Off to the side, the wing spiker and Vice captain Kobayashi and Ace: Yamakawa. Along with them was the Libero in the back: Ito. 

The game started with a serve from Kobayashi. It went cleanly over the net, the ball was then received by Watari, which Oikawa set to Iwaizumi who spiked it over where it smacked into the Kaisei's side. I grinned. I was standing next to Yahaba.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Watari, Kindaichi and Matsukawa were on the court. As the rotation went through, Hanamaki would replace Watari until the rotation went back to the rear. A couple points later on either side with simple plays, the score was 6-5 in our favor. Iwaizumi was right, their defense was pretty good. Every time we attacked, Kaisei countered. 

I watched awed as Oikawa did his serve and it became a service ace. Eventually, Kaisei countered (actually Oikawa hit it out of bounds after his third serve). This caused Matsukawa to mock him without looking like he was putting effort into it. Hanamaki (who was on the court instead of Watari) joined him along with Iwaizumi. 

Matsukawa said. "Good one, Captain."

Hanamaki smirked. "Who knew we were playing baseball?"

Oikawa sent them an annoyed look. "Quit it, you two!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "They're not wrong."

"Iwa-chan! That's mean!" 

Some of Kaisei's players were sending them weird looks, but the older players looked like they expected it. At this time, the score was in 15-14 in Kaisei's favor. There defense was crazy good. We needed to find a way around it.

One funny thing that happened was probably one of their middle blockers, Takahashi. He missed a pretty simple block. It literally went past his shoulder and Ito, the libero, missed it by a hair. The shocking part of this was that the tall high schooler got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. "Captain, I'm sorry!"

The captain slapped a hand over his face. "Geez, not again. Taka, stop that." Half of their team was looking away.

The vice captain, Kobayashi waved his hands, sending him a smile. "Itsuki-kun, calm down. It's alright. Stand up, okay?"

He nodded, slowly standing to his feet with a sheepish look. "Okay." He turned to everyone, raising a hand. "Sorry, everyone."

I slapped a hand over my mouth, my shoulders shaking. I could feel Yahaba laughing with me. Watari shook his head. "That's bad. You two..."

Yahaba chuckled, slapping his shoudler. "You know you want to laugh." Oikawa had a wide smirk on his face, eyes calculating on Takahashi. Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked beyond amused. Kindaichi was trying his best to hide his laughing. Kunimi just looking tired, but he was stared at Keisei like he thinking of something. 

Iwaizumi served then (he may not have a jump serve, but even his standard serve was strong). As the ball rebounded back, Oikawa set it to Kunimi, who in the last possible moment, hit it past the middle blockers. As we scored back and forth, the game was at game point, with the score 23-24, this time in Kaisei's favor and we were up to serve at this moment. 

I watched as Kindaichi served and winced as the ball hit the net, dropping on our side. I frowned. Knowing Kindaichi, he was going to berate himself considering what happened with his middle school. I was right as he gripped his hair, apologizing when the ref blew the whistle, giving the set to Kaisei. 

Kunimi stood closer to Kindaichi, as expected of his best friend. Oikawa smiled at him and patted him on the back. "Don't mind, don't mind, Kindaichi-chan. I know we'll do better on the second set."

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. "Shittykawa is right, we'll bring it back in the next set."

Kindaichi flushed, everyone knew how he looked up to Iwaizumi and he wouldn't be the only one. "T-thank you, senpais."

We all met up together before the second set and I knew I was going to be playing soon, but I saw how upset Kindaichi still looked. We split in little groups before we would play again. I came over and threw an arm over Kindaichi's sweaty shoulders (yeah, I was ignoring that). "Hey, it happens. Plus, you should've seen some of the serves I had when I played setter in my middle school." I then thought of something. _It's time for bad jokes._ "Don't _sweat_ over it."

Kindaichi was quiet as he shook with silent laughter, staring at me with disbelief. Hikaru groaned from behind me (used to these types of jokes from me) and Kunimi sent me a dead stare. "That was bad, really bad."

I laughed, raising my hands. 'Aw, come on."

A hand was on my shoulder. "Lancer does puns." I looked up at Matsukawa. 

Hanamaki's hand was on my other shoulder. "Yes, we can help you with this new skill. Please _receive_ our help."

I snickered at the joke, grinning at them. I raised my hands, getting high fives. "Good one!"

Oikawa looked amused as Kunimi was staring at me with horror and Iwaizumi sent me a approving grin, realizing what I did to help Kindaichi. I sent him a happy smile back. Some of that was for Kindaichi and the rest I just found funny. I thought my old team was going to strangle me for my puns. Time to use them on the new team. The rest of the team didn't hear our conversation. 

Soon enough, it was time for the second set. 

I was standing in the back with Hanamaki and Oikawa on either side of me, Oikawa getting ready to serve. Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Matsukawa were up front. The same set up from before was on Kaisei's side. He served and it turned into a service ace. He managed two more before it was received by Ito, who did a rolling receive. I muttered. "Not bad."

The ball was coming back after being spiked by Kobayashi. I moved a little to the right where it was aimed, crouched and the ball hit off my arms, to be set by Oikawa and spiked by Hanamaki, which was received by Nakamara, set from Saito and hit by their Ace, Yamakawa. I winced as it slammed into my arms and hit the wall beside us. 

I grimaced. "Sorry."

Oikawa waved a hand. "Don't mind, American-chan."

I nodded, focusing on the game harder if that was possible. The score right now was 5-6 in our favor. Kaisei would not win!

The serve on Kaisei's side from Saito hit our side and it was received by Kindaichi, set by Oikawa to Iwaizumi, gaining us another point. 

A couple of plays back and forth had the score at 8-9, in their favor. I switched out with Kunimi as we rotated throughout the set. I watched as Matsukawa served, a neat and clean serve that hit the other side, only to be caught by their libero, Ito. _He was pretty good._ The ball went to Saito who sent it to the Ace, Yamakawa. I focused on him, he was the serve I missed. But Hanamaki, Kunimi and Iwaizumi stopped them with a Three Man Block. 

It bounced off their hands. Oikawa called. "One Touch!" He got under it, sending the ball to Kunimi who spiked it lowly, the ball tipping over on the net and falling to the ground. Kunimi grinned, slapping a high five with Hanamaki. _That was a good rally._

When the rotation finished, I replaced Kunimi again. The score was at 12-14 in their favor. The score was bouncing back and forth. I felt a slap on my back. I looked up to see Hanamaki smiling. "Welcome back." I just grinned at him. I took my place in the back, seeing Yamakawa serve again. I stiffened for a moment and then got ready to receive it.

Yamakawa's dark eyes went to mine and I watched him, tilting my chin upward a bit. He was also giving me a strange look. I noticed throughout the game, most of them were sending me looks. Seeing as only I was getting the looks, I figured it was because I was American or just that I looked different. That was a bit annoying as Seijoh was nothing like that. 

Yamakawa then focused on the ball, throwing it up and serving it. My eyes widened when it came at me like a bullet. I crouched, holding out my arms close to my chest as the ball slammed in that area and I clumsliy aimed the ball toward Oikawa. I grunted in pain, slamming on my back with a wheeze. My arms and chest actually burned with pain. I heard the ball smack into the floor on the other side. As painful as that was, I had to smile. 

"Lancer!" I took a deep breath, groaning slightly. _That was Kindaichi._

I felt hands under my arms pull me up easily and then let out. I looked to see it was Iwaizumi who sent me a mildly worried look. "You okay? You fell pretty hard."

I nodded. "Yeah..." My other teammates were sending me slightly concerned looks, but I waved them off. "I'm good..." The rest of the team took that at face value. The other team was watching a little, but didn't look surprised. I felt the frown growing on my face. "That was aimed purposely at me."

"Yes, it was, American-chan." I glanced at Oikawa, who was giving me a slight smile, arching an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it?"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Oikawa."

Oikawa shrugged slowly, turning back to the net. Matsukawa chuckled. "The captain isn't wrong. You got yourself a enemy."

Hanamaki asked. "What did you do?"

I felt a sqwack come from my throat. "I didn't do anything!"

We all got back into position once Oikawa sent the ref a peace sign with a bright grin, showing I could still play. I sent Hikaru a smile, showing him that it was okay once I caught his worried look. 

I looked over the Kaisei's team and looked over at Yamakawa. He looked over at me and I gave me a smile. A slow type of smile that showed teeth and cockiness. I gave a short wave, showing what I thought of him. I wasn't scared. Kobayashi put a hand on Yamakawa's shoulder when he started forward. 

Oikawa snickered along with most of the team. Iwaizumi spoke up. "Lancer! Knock that off."

I nodded, not sounding apologetic. "Sorry." That didn't help the team's laughs. 

Then the game continued and Hanamaki served, Ito receiving as Saito set it to Kobayashi. The ball bounced off my arms as I sunk to my knees, sending the ball to Oikawa, who sent it to Iwaizumi, scoring us another point. A couple of simple plays and rally has the score at 17-15 in our favor. 

I dug down on my belly for a receive, but missed by my finger tips. I smacked my palm to the ground, getting to my feet. At this point, I switched with Kunimi again, coming into the game when the score was 24-22 in their favor. The game was getting intense, the defense was worse than the Berlin Wall. They were at match point again.

But, like that wall, this one has to come down. _Okay, that was lame, even inside my head._

We were feeling worried about the score, but Oikawa sent us a grin. "I'm counting on you guys." I felt my shoulders go back. That's right, we're a elite school. Kaisei Academy was good, but we're not going to lose to them in two straight sets. Everyone looked like they were sharing my thoughts. 

Oikawa gave us a point with his serve as it bounced off Ito's arms. Oikawa and Iwaizumi grinned at each other, slapping hands. Matsukawa and Hanamaki slapped him on the back. I shared a grin with Kindaichi. The score was 23-24.

The serve went up and was received by Ito, set by Saito, only for him to do a setter dump. I cursed under my breath as it was too far. Oikawa dived forward, receiving the ball. It went in my direction and I thought about the move I was practicing. With no time to think, I got under it in a setting position, my right foot before the 10 foot line. I jumped, sending the ball to Matsukawa, who slammed down a spike onto the other side before they could receive it. I hopped back on the other foot, wincing when all my weight landed on my left foot. 

I let out a sharp laugh of disbelief. I grinned widely. _I did it! I actually did it!_ That also left us tied about 24-24, which would make it a duce. 

I slapped a high five with Kindaichi, him also grinning at me. I felt twin slaps on my back. I looked to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They were smiling at me. I know it was just one play, but I felt proud I could do it.

Oikawa sent me a smile. "Looks like you finally got it."

I nodded, looking to see Hikaru sending me a grin and Watari a thumbs up. He was helping me with while I was at practice. "Well yeah, I practiced here and at home every day."

Oikawa blinked and Iwaizumi asked. "Really?" I looked at him, wary of his tone. I got to recognizing that tone. 

Oikawa said. "Iwa-chan-"

"Yeah, I know. Not the time. Anyway, good work, Lancer." He roughly messed up my hair, which I chuckled at. It seemed to be a think in the thing with the older members of the team. It didn't bother me, I actually liked the affectionate gesture. 

We got back into place and they served, Saito serving gaining a service ace. Which made the score 25-24 in their favor. The next serve was coming and I received it by darting to the right. The ball went to Oikawa, who set it to Hanamaki, scoring us a point, putting the score at 25-25. 

Kindaichi was serving and it was a clean one, getting received by Ito and Saito set it to Yamakawa, which I received to Oikawa and he sent it to Iwaizumi and he jumped up, giving a hard spike to the other side. The score went to 26-25. I whooped. "Yeah!"

We all cheered as the set ended.

_We won the second set!_

* * *

Through out the week before the match, Davie kept on blowing up my phone. It was driving me crazy and putting me in a bad mood. I was hiding my anger from Hikaru and the rest of the team. Hikaru, Kunimi and even from Oikawa I was getting looks, so I was ignoring my anger and holding back. 

I usually took it out on the ball at practice. Hikaru asked me one day after practice. "Hey, Lancer?"

I nodded up from where I was cleaning up the volleyballs from the floor. "Yeah?"

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, well, are you okay?"

I blinked at him, smiling at him tensly. "Huh, yeah, I'm good."

I pushed the cart toward the back. Hikaru followed me. "Are you sure? You helped me with my brother, so I wanted-"

I laughed, waving a hand. "Don't worry, just my brother annoying me." The best I could do is brush off the problem. He was in America, nothing anyone could do for me here. I also didn't want them to know _why_ I got sent here. 

"Your brother? You have one?"

I jumped, turning to see Kindaichi and Kunimi walking over. It was Kindaichi who spoke, but Kunimi was watching me with his keen eyes. It made me uncomfortable. I nodded. "Uh-huh. Davie, he's older. We...don't get along sometimes." That was a understatement, but that wasn't important. Plus, we had the practice match coming up. 

Kindaichi nodded. "Oh ok. Me and Kunimi were wondering if you two wanted to come with us to the store down the street."

Hikaru nodded. "Sure."

I nodded too. "Yeah, sounds good."

Hikaru glanced at me. "We'll be there in a minute."

They walked out of the room and I looked at him. "Why?"

"Something is bothering you, you can tell me or someone else. Kunimi-san guesses something might be wrong. Or even one of the senpais."

I lightly tapped his shoulder with my fist, fixing a grin on my face. "Don't worry, just a little family drama. C'mon, let's meet with Kindaichi and Kunimi before they leave us."

Hikaru nodded, sighing. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

We walked out, but from the look Hikaru sent me, I could tell this wasn't the last of it that I would hear from him. 


	9. Facing Kaisei Academy Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Josai and Korai Academy play their last set against each other.
> 
> Who will win?
> 
> But, What's going on with Lancer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a description of physical assault in the italics.
> 
> Skip that part if it bothers you. 
> 
> I'll explain what happens not in detail in the end notes.

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Facing Kaisei Academy**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was now time for the Third set. The set where we would see who would win. I was off to the side, Watari took my place. We switched sides in the court. A couple of the players were looking at me. I made a couple of faces at them. They were getting on my nerves and worrying me at the same time. Hikaru pulled on the back of the bib (he was by the team until it started. Then he moved a little to the side. Since, he was the manager, he didn't have to go to the stands). "Lancer, knock it off."

Oikawa gave me a approving grin, his narrowed stare looking at the opposite team. Iwaizumi waved his hand in my direction. "Lancer, stop that."

I huffed. "They started it!"

Yahaba nudged me. "What are you, five?"

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Excuse you, I turned seven yesterday."

Hikaru and Kunimi snorted out a laugh and I sent them a happy smile. Yahaba rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi sent me a look. "Just ignore them, alright?"

I nodded grudgingly in agreement. "Fine, fine."

Kobayashi and Yamakawa were looking at me before, but with Oikawa's stare, they turned their attention elsewhere. It was good having Oikawa on your side. But if they guessed I was a girl, I was doomed. Yamakawa gave me a glare as I made faces at him, but was pulled away by Saito and Kobayashi. I had a feeling Ito was just staring because I was a Libero. 

We had Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Watari, Kindaichi and Matsukawa on our side. 

On their side, it was Saito, Kobayashi, Yamakawa, Ito, Suzuki and Nakamura. 

Kobayashi was the one serving. Saito was in setting position, Ito was in the back, Suzuki and Nakamura were upfront and Nakamura was in the back too. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in their usual position in the front with Kindaichi. Watari, Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the back.

Kobayashi served and Watari received it cleanly, sending to Oikawa, who set it to Kindaichi. His spike was blocked by Suzuki and it hit the floor, giving Kaisei the point. 

Oikawa waved it off. "Don't mind, Kindaichi."

Hanamaki served and it was received by Ito and set by Saito, who tried a setter dump. Oikawa got under it easily, setting it to Iwaizumi, who gave a strong spike to the other side. Oikawa laughed. "Don't make a setter dump so obvious."

I grinned widely, snickering to myself. Saito made a face of annoyance along with his teammates. Iwaizumi wasn't smacking him, looking mildly amused. 

Yahaba sent me a look. "That's a little freaky."

I sent him a look back. "What is?" I watched the game, watching each team score points back and forth. 

"How alike you are to Oikawa-san."

My nose wrinkled. "Stop that." It somehow caught on. Yahaba, Kunimi and Kindaichi were saying it. I didn't want Hanamaki and Matsukawa to catch on. I'd never hear the end of it and I didn't want to know Oikawa's reaction, if he'd be offended or not. I felt my ears burn in embarrassment. 

The score was at 8-7 in our favor. Saito was serving now, getting a service ace. So, now we were at 8-8. Saito gave another serve, but Watari caught it, sending it to Oikawa, whose sent it to Kindaichi, I grinned as he scored us another point. Kindaichi needed that. I could tell he was a bit self conscious. 

Watari switched with Kunimi as the rotation continued. Oikawa did about two service ace's before it was caught by Ito. So we were at 8-11 in our favor. Yamakawa served next and it was received by Matsukawa and Iwaizumi slammed it forward, not needing a set by Oikawa. Ito was now switched out with Akamine, who received Iwaizumi's spike, sending it to Saito and Kobayashi gave a low spike, tipping it over the net. 

I frowned a little, but was happy with our lead. A couple of plays later and the score was at 12-13, still in our favor. It was a fast, but slow game if that made sense. The points were coming in fast, but we were chasing each other. 

Then instead of switching Kunimi with Watari again, Yahaba came up to serve. I was interested and my eyes were locked on his back. I haven't seen him do this before. Not serve, but used as the Pinch Server in a game. He had the ball and I saw as he took a deep breath, serving the ball after squeezing it tightly in his hands. 

It went over the net, seemed to hang in the air and almost shift to the side, smacking into the gym floor. Hanamaki sent him a grin. I whooped. If Oikawa was power and control, Yahaba had finese. It was a beautiful serve. Yahaba got us another point, before switching with Watari. 

I could see Kaisei getting worried as our score went up to 12-15 in our favor. Suzuki went to serve next, surprisingly getting a service ace. He was a tall guy, but he was mostly unassuming. 

As we went back and forth, they caught up enough that they passed us at 17-16. I slapped Yahaba on the back. "That was real good."

Yahaba sent me a grin. "Thanks, Lancer."

The game continued, but what I noticed what they weren't playing, I could feel Kaisei's eyes on me and it was putting me on edge. I usually would react, but I can't do that with a game going on. Yahaba nudged me. "Why are they staring at you?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, I thought I was the only one. It's creepin' me out."

Yahaba narrowed his eyes toward them, stiffening his back. "Really?"

I noticed his look, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. The game." I gestured with intent toward the court. 

Good thing we looked back, it was now at match point, in our favor so it was 22-24. 

Kindaichi served, it going over and Ito receiving it, Saito setting it to their Ace, Yamakawa. It missed Watari's arms by a hair and that had us at 23-24. 

Hanamaki served it, Kobayashi being the one to receive it which meant he couldn't spike.

Saito set it to Yamakawa, where it slammed into Matsukawa's arms, sending it to Oikawa, who sent it to Iwaizumi, who spiked it hard, the ball bouncing off their side. 

The score was 23-25.

I jumped up with a cheer, slapping double high fives with Yahaba and matching his grin. Hikaru came over to us once the game was over. I slapped a high five with him as he said. "I don't play, but that game was great!"

Yahaba sent him a smile. "Thanks, Korai."

I snickered, smirking at him. "Too bad you aren't athletic and suck at spor-ow!" I winced a little at the smack to my head. 

Yahaba sent me a dry look. "You deserved that one." He walked over to the team, who were celebrating. I laughed, walking over to them and tugging Hikaru with me. He seemed to believe that since he wasn't a player, he wasn't part of the team. I found that stupid.

Support was important. 

I slapped high fives with the team, getting slaps on the back in return. I looked over and noticed some members of Kaisei staring at me, the ones who didn't look disappointed. Like Yamakawa, Saito and Kobayashi. I didn't know how to react, so I did what would annoy them the most after losing the match to us. I stuck my tongue out at them. Yamakawa twitched in anger, his light skin flushing a deep red. His hair almost seemed to stick up like a cat. I felt a grin pulling at my lips. 

I felt a light smack to my head. "Ow." I said more for show than anything else. It was Iwaizumi.

"Don't be so childish. Knock it off."

Oikawa ruffled my hair with a proud grin, chuckling. "Good work." I beamed at him. Then Oikawa and Iwaizumi were 'arguing', Iwaizumi saying he was corrupting me. I snorted to myself at the thought.

_Yeah, too late on that one buddy._

* * *

I was walking on my own, thinking to myself. I was changed into some gym shorts and a t-shirt, my hands in my pockets. I was thinking about home and all the phone calls I got. My brother, Davie called a lot, but all he wanted to do was whine at me. Davie was older than Oikawa and Iwaizumi by a year, in his Senior Year by now. Mom called a couple of times, which I answered, until she took Dad's side and then I hung up. 

Dad never did. Not that I was surprised.

_It was heading toward the end of middle school and I just finished another practice. My captain, Andrew Caleb jokingly ruffled my hair until it got in my eyes. I laughed, pushing him away. "Okay, okay, get off."_

_"Whatever you say, Jay. See you tomorrow."_

_I waved a hand, grinning at him. "M'kay. See ya, Andy." I've known him since I was in the 6th grade. He was usually calmer and more patient than I was. It was a good balance._

_I was walking home, thinking about my Dad and volleyball. He was telling me it was just a school yard game and that I should focus more on grades even if they were good, me getting A's and B's. They were arguments that were loud and lasted a while. We had a argument about it last night. Davie said it was because we were alike, I just think my brother was talking out of his ass._

_I was stuck in my head which was a unfortunate problem of mine. I yelped as I was grabbed and shoved into a narrow alley. I felt my heart race in fear and saw two guys about my age. "W-what do you want?"_

_"Jamie Lancer? The volleyball player?"_

_I scrambled to my feet, but was blocked and in the resulting scuffle, I yelped as my right arm was grabbed and yanked. I yelled in pain and heard them swear, covering my mouth. I let out a yell as my arm cracked-_

"Hey, Lancer, right?"

I let out a yell of shock and jumped about ten feet in the air, swinging my arms. I know it was a overreaction, but with the memory I just had, I think its excused. It was Kobayashi and Yamakawa. Yamakawa was giving me a strange look and I couldn't fight off the flush on my face. Kobayashi said. "Hello, I'm Kobayashi Riku and this is Yamakawa Reo. We-"

"Aw, Yashi, just spit it out. Kid, you're weird."

I glared, he wasn't that much older than me. "And you're rude. Never seen an American before?"

Yamakawa gave me a glare back. "It's not that. You're a brat. I'm tellin' you, there is something is up with you and I can't put my name on it." He pointed a finger at me, making me step back at step. He was about 18 and taller than I was. I got into fights, but I wasn't an idiot.

"Hey! Lancer." I could feel relief fill my chest. That was Hanamaki and where Hanamaki was, Matsukawa was soon to follow. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki came up behind me, Matsukawa drawled. "Are they bothering you?" I felt twin hands on my shoulders from them both and relaxed, not realizing how tense I was. 

Yamakawa snapped. "He was the one that started it!" 

I frowned. "I did not!"

Kobayashi put a hand on Yamakawa's chest. "Cool it. We just wanted to talk."

Matsukawa replied and I looked up at him at his tone. His lazy look was gone and he was giving them a hard look. "And you did. Go on."

Hanamaki said. "That's pretty rude of you. You play us and come at one of our players at _our_ school."

Kobayashi nodded, tugging Yamakawa away, who was glaring at me. I wrinkled my nose at him. He made me want to annoy him as much as possible, which was easy with his temper.

Matsukawa sent me a easy smile. "You okay, Lancer?"

"Yeah, Matsukawa-senpai. Thanks, both of you."

Hanamaki sent me a grin. "Anytime, Lancer. Let us know if they bother you."

I smiled a happy and genuine smile. "Yeah, thanks."

_And I believed him._

* * *

After cleaning up in the gym, we were going to head off. Iwaizumi called out. "Let's go. We'll treat you to something." We let out a cheer. Nothing was better than free food after a game. I was following them out, walking with Kindaichi and Kunimi, looking around for Hikaru. I waved him over, but he looked hesitant. I rolled my eyes, about to say something, but Iwaizumi beat me to it. "Oi, Korai! Let's go."

He hurried after us, walking with us First Years. I nudged him, giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes, nudging him back. "Don't. Say. Anything."

I chuckled and Kunimi looked amused, obviously catching on. Yahaba, Watari, Kaito and the other Second Years were in in front of us. In front of them, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were walking together. We were leaving the school. Heading to a corner store down the street, close to the school. 

Matsukawa was talking to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, pointing behind them. Then they turned to look at me, and I went red, realizing what they were talking about. They turned back to the front. 

Kindaichi asked. "What was that about?"

I figured I wouldn't be able to get away from them, so I explained the weird looks and how Kobayashi and Yamakawa cornered me. I was still a little on edge from the memory, rubbing my arm. It was a bad break, it just healed when I came here and my Dad sent me here for it, blaming me and Volleyball. I didn't get why he would send me across the World for something like that and that pissed me off. 

"Hey, Lancer!" I jumped, too lost in thought. It was Kindaichi and he was waving a hand in front of me. "You, good?"

I nodded slowly. "Uh, ye-yeah." Hikaru was sending me a worried look, but I waved him off. I didn't want him to think anything was wrong. 

_I was fine._

Hikaru asked. "What did you do to them?"

I huffed. "Nothing!" I sent him a look, showing him it could have something to do with my gender. His eyes widened in alarm. 

We all huddled together, the Third Years handing off small boxes of Pocky. I brightened, breaking it open and munching on the chocolate covered cookie sticks. We thanked the Third Years. 

Oikawa grinned at us, giving a peace sign. "Just keep up the good work." Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. 

I looked around my team, munching on my snack. Everyone else was doing the same. The Third Years were still together, talking between each other. Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa an annoyed look, showing he was going to yell or smack him at some point. 

We were relaxing for a bit and Oikawa waved a hand. "American-chan! Come here."

I blinked, sharing a look with the other First Years. Kindaichi, Kunimi and Hikaru all shrugged in unison. I sighed and trudged over. "Yeah?"

Oikawa said. "Mattsun and Makki told us you ran into some trouble."

I puffed up my cheeks a little in frustration. "They started it, I didn't do anything."

Matsukawa said suddenly. "They do anything before we got there?"

I shook my head. "Naw, they just seemed mad...maybe about the game."

Hanamaki patted me on the head. "Next time get one of us. That's what adorable little Kouhai's are supposed to do."

I made a face at that, causing all four of them to laugh. Iwaizumi was sending me a amused look. "Maybe if you didn't pick fights with them."

I shrugged, smirking. "I'd do it again." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, patting my back a little too hard, but I just laughed, sending him a grin. Oikawa snickered at Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki joining him.

I walked back over to Hikaru, Kunimi and Kindaichi. I heard Iwaizumi chuckle deeply. "When next year comes, I feel bad for Yahaba."

I didn't get what he meant, but it made the other three laugh loudly, getting looks from the rest of the team. 

Kunimi asked me, eating his Pocky slowly (it was strawberry flavor). "What was that about?"

I looked back over at the Third Years. "I don't know. They're weird."

They all seemed to nod in agreement at that. 

* * *

It was the next day and I was on edge. Another argument with my brother annoyed me last night and he told me Dad might be calling me soon which I really didn't want to hear. So, I wasn't in the best mood. 

I was walking toward class and it was Monday, so we had no practice. I would just practice at home after school. I was fitting my tie better around my neck. This uniform was still goofy. I had a dress code in middle school, it was mostly khaki's or black pants with polo shirts in either white, yellow or blue. Though Seijoh was a private school, so I guess it made sense. 

Anyway, I was walking into school, ready to go to my first class where I was meeting with Hikaru before we went in. I was tense, when a shoulder slammed into mine, making me stumble. A boy with brown straight hair, pretty tall and a little on the tan side past me, grunting. "Sorry."

I glared angrily, pissed off more than I would be normally. I shoved at his back. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He spun around quickly and I noticed he had to be 17 or 18 years old, but I didn't care. He had another glare. "What's the big idea?"

"You slammed into me! You ass!" I snapped back.

He stepped forward, face flushing and fists tight, looking like he was going to fight. He looked to have about 6 inches on me and at least 50 pounds. But my anger ignored that. "Well, it was a accident!"

I scowled, twisted my mouth to the side. "Well-well, you're face looks like a accident!" I winced inside, not the best insult. Either way, he didn't care and started forward even more so we weren't far apart. I balled my fists in front of me, my back leg figiting, ready to move. 

"American-chan!"

I froze in my tracks and the boy in front of me did to. He looked over too. "Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa stared at him. "Haru-chan? Why are you fighting a First Year."

Haru huffed. "This idiot was fighting with me because I bumped into him on accident."

I sputtered. "That's-That's not true." Well, it was, but I wasn't admitting that. Even Oikawa would have something to say about that. 

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"American-chan?"

I frowned as his stare was aimed at me. It wasn't his 'game' look, but it was a look that made it where I couldn't lie to him. Maybe it was because he was my captain. "Maybe..."

Oikawa came over, throwing a arm over my shoulders, grinning brightly. "Well, American-chan is sorry."

I scowled. "Not I'm not."

Haru shook his head. "What ever, I got to go. Why are you protecting a First Year anyway?"

"He's a player on the team." Oikawa grip got tighter on my shoulders. 

Haru snorted, giving me a look of pity. It was a strange change. "Now, I feel bad for you." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Oikawa's personality. Haru walked off and I fought off the slightly guilty feeling of almost causing a fight because I was in a bad mood. If Oikawa wasn't there, I would've gotten my ass kicked and deserved it too. 

There weren't many people in the hall (and they disappeared, so it was just us) and I was avoiding Oikawa's look, feeling nervous. "I have to get to class."

He forced me to look at him by my chin and I grimaced at his blank stare. As cliche as it sounded, I felt like he was trying to looking into my soul. "Why are you picking fights, American-chan?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to tug my chin away, but to no avail. "He pissed me off."

His voice was dry. "He bumped into you."

"He was rude about it."

"I have no doubt. Haru-chan is like that. You know, he's a lot bigger than you."

I rolled my eyes, tugging myself successfully away from him "Oikawa, what are you gonna do? Make me run laps?" I laughed in amusement, he wasn't Iwaizumi. He didn't do things that way. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, taking a threatening step forward. Even knowing he wouldn't hurt me, it still made me a little nervous. His sudden grip on my shoulders were strong and I stared, it wasn't like he was going to beat me up. 

He looked to be thinking and he sighed, lifting his eyebrows."I guess it can't be helped." I knew he wasn't going to kick me off the team or stop me from playing, InterHigh was too close. 

Surprising me, because it wasn't an Oikawa like thing to do, I yelped as he grabbed my right ear and started pulling me. "Ow! Ow, what-what are you doing?"

"Stop talking, American-chan. You've been a bad Kouhai."

I flushed, winced as the move I slowed down, the pain was in my ear because his speed didn't change. Eventually, we stopped at the Gym. We walked inside the Gym. "But, wait, what about class?"

"Trust me, missing one class won't be bad."

I hissed out a breath as he finally let go, rubbing it. He crossed his arms over his chest, his expression was serious and that was making me nervous. "Oikawa-senapi?"

"Oh, now you're not being rude?" Oikawa arched an eyebrow.

I grimaced, getting a bit redder and huffing. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

I was satisfied at the eyebrow twitch I got. "Run."

"What, so you are making me run? Iwaizumi made me do the same thing."

He made a 'tsking' sound that made me want to smack him. "You really shouldn't be rude to your upperclassman. Anyway, 10 laps, no stopping."

He moved to the side. I scoffed. "Or what?"

His look was pointed and threatening at the same time. "You don't play until after InterHigh and I tell Iwa-chan." I winced at that, going to tug off half my layers I was wearing. 

Oikawa shook his head at me. "No can do, American-chan. All clothes on."

I frowned at him, but started running. It was a little weird running in my school shoes. But I ran the distance. I started off and when I finished the first lap, Oikawa called. "Run faster than that, American-chan."

I was forced to run full on sprinting decked in a dress shirt, sweater and blazer with dress pants and a tie tightly around my neck. I was flat on my back, at the end of it, wheezing. I blinked up at Oikawa. "Sorry for fighting, I was upset about something." I figured that was the easiest way out of it and I was exhausted, that had be a full sprinting run at about a mile, maybe even more than that.

I could feel my heart pounding deep in my chest. It was only about 8 in the morning. I was tugged up by my blazer and pulled me toward the middle of the court. "Wait here." He gave a threatening pat to my hair. I made a face at his retreating back. He came back and was pushing the volleyball cart. 

I paled, staring at the cart with wide eyes. "O-oikawa-senpai. I think it's enough. I get it." 

His bright smile made me more nervous.

I winded up receiving all the serves he had, which seemed to be at all power. And he sent it all over the court, so I was running all over the place drenched in sweat in full uniform. After what had to be the 20th serve, I fell on my back, whining in both English and Japanese. "Please, I'm sorry. No more." I was panting like a dog, spread eagle on the court. 

Oikawa came over with a smile. I whined in my throat as he came over. He laughed. "Okay, okay. American-chan, you're done. I'm sure you learned you're lesson." 

_I didn't know who was worse, him or Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was scary, but Oikawa is a slave driver. I felt like I am dying._

Oikawa asked. "You want to tell your favorite upperclassmen what's with you?" He sat down about two feet away from me, his hands spread out and resting back on them.

I huffed. "Iwaizumi-senpai isn't here."

He made a huffing noise back. "That's rude, American-chan." 

I stared at him and he actually had a genuine look in his brown eyes. I admitted. "Just family problems. You know...it's just..." I flushed red, embarrassed. 

"Yes..." I looked at Oikawa's expectant look.

I sighed deeply, looking away from him. "Got sent here, you know...haven't really had...anyone else...family ain't here and all."

Oikawa sent me a smile, tugging me back to my feet. He pushed me toward the volleyballs around the gym. I helped clean up the gym. He said as I was turned away from him. "You know already, but the team is behind you."

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

He chuckled, messing up my wet hair, not reacting to the sweat like last time. 

_Most people don't know or see too much because of his fake personality, but Oikawa's a nice guy._

"If you don't hurry up, I'm telling Iwa-chan."

_Well, when he wasn't acting like a jerk._

I yelped in horror, chasing after him. "No! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Try to stop me, American-chan or are too slow!?"

"Get back here!"

He laughed. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jamie Lancer was ending middle school, she got jumped by two boys her age who broke her arm as she was thinking about the fights with her father about volleyball.


	10. Meeting a Volleyball Star and Phone Conversations

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting A Volleyball Star and Phone Conversations**

* * *

InterHigh was in a couple of days and I couldn't wait. I wasn't in a tournament since my last year of middle school and we didn't make it to the final game, no matter how hard we tried. Second place wasn't good enough. We could do better.

We were practicing a little harder than usual, though Iwaizumi stopped the ones that went too far. Not surprisingly, it was either me or Oikawa. Everyone else trained, but didn't 'push' it too much.

_It was after practice and it was a long and hard one, a week before InterHigh. We just finished cleaning the gym. I stretched my arms over my head. Hikaru was talking with our Head Coach, Irahita. He had a lot more on his plate, but he seemed to really enjoy it. Well, when he wasn't ranting at me for me practicing too much. As much as he got involved with the sport, he didn't get it._

_He wasn't a player._

_We were all spread out by Years. I was walked between Kunimi and Kindaichi. I leaned against Kunimi with a smirk, knowing his reaction. He shoved me off. "Lancer, get off me." I was already drenched with sweat and I knew it was annoying him, I've done it before. I snickered with Kindaichi, walking straight ahead._

_We were walking out of the gym and toward the Club Room. "So, what are you doing after this?" Kindaichi was looking at both of us._

_"I'm going to take a nap."_

_I smiled in amusement at Kunimi, but answered. "Ah, probably go home and practice."_

_Kunimi arched an eyebrow, sending me a disbelieving look. "Lancer?"_

_I rolled my eyes, knowing their reactions. "Don't give me that look, just a bit more."_

_Kindaichi scratched his neck. "Lancer, maybe you should-"_

_"Seriously, Lancer?" I felt myself tugged back by my shirt collar and then let go a second later._

_I winced at Iwaizumi's voice._

_I turned and sent him a sheepish look. He did say he would talk to me about it after our game from Kaisei Academy and he did a bit. Just not to push myself too hard. "Uh...you didn't hear that."_

_Oikawa was just over his shoulder, watching with a slight smile, his eyes curious. Of course the whole team was watching the show. Hikaru was walking over and I wanted the conversation to end, before I had him yelling at me too._

_Iwaizuni said."Didn't I tell you to take a break? Your going to wind up breaking something."_

_"Lancer? You got to be kidding me? You're going to practice after just finishing practice. You could study or just relax, you know?"_

_I paled in horror. Now they were both going to come at me?!_

_Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest. "Korai is right. Your going to run yourself ragged."_

_I nodded quickly, raising my hands. "Okay, okay. I get. No more practicing until tomorrow morning! I swear!" I forgot what it was like for people to watch out for me like that. It's been awhile._

_Iwaizumi smiled then, giving me a hard pat to my shoulder. "Good."_

_Korai came over with a bright laugh. "Hey, at least there is someone to keep you in line."_

_I huffed at him, huffing louder when the whole team laughed. "That's not fair."_

_Iwaizumi then chuckled. "Trust me, it comes with experience. I get it with this guy." He pointed a thumb in Oikawa's direction._

_I smirked a little until I realized what he was saying. "Hey!" I saw me and Oikawa say it at the same time. That proved his point._

_I scratched my neck. "Whatever." Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked over, the later messing up my hair with a teasing grin. I dreaded what was going to come out of his mouth._

_"Aw, Little Lancer got in trouble."_

_I ignored the snickers from everyone on the team, especially the loud one from Yahaba. I moved my head, giving Hanamaki a frown (it wasn't a pout)._

_Oikawa tugged me inside the Club Room. "With me, American-chan. They're so rude."_

_I nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh."_

_Iwaizumi called after us. "Oi, Shittykawa, don't think I don't know your going to try to get extra practice."_

_Oikawa turned and set me a playful grin, winking. "Caught. Sorry, Iwa-chan."_

_I chuckled under my breath as Iwaizumi barked. "You don't sound sorry!"_

_Oikawa went toward the lockers. "Whoops."_

I chuckled to myself at the memory. I really loved this team, even if I got scolded for things at times.

Hikaru had something to do, so I walked to the corner store a little further from the place I was staying in. Well, I jogged. I figured if I wasn't getting extra practice in, I could still get some exercise. I was in my clean Aoba Josai track suit. One, because it was good to run in and two, it was cool.

I walked in the store, wiping my face with the top of my shirt poking out from the jacket. I was thinking about a sports drink, the Japanese equivalent of gatorade or something.

I nodded at the cashier, a Japanese kid about my age, who looked bored and was flipping through a magazine. He glanced up, and then went back to the magazine. I looked at the aisles of sports drinks and noticed the weird flavors. I finally found something normal looking. It was called Pocari Sweat. It was white, so maybe it was like electrolyte water. I tossed one up in my hands, catching it easily. I smirked. So, it wasn't like gatorade, but I could try it.

I then heard a low voice. "Aoba Josai..."

I tensed, spinning on my heel and looking at who said that and stared. And then stared some more. It was a older boy, looking to be a couple years older than me. He had dark brown hair and eyes of the same color, wearing the colors of purple and white, in a jumpsuit similar to mine in style. He stare didn't stop, so I said. "Yo?"

He seemed to stare me down. He was almost a foot taller than me, a couple inches shy of that and he had an intense expression, though I don't think he's angry? I really don't know...

He spoke. "You go to Aoba Josai?" At my slow nod, he asked bluntly. "Do you know Oikawa Tooru-san?"

I stiffened, giving him a wary look. "Yeah...he's my captain." I couldn't help, but stiffen my shoulders in pride, tilting my head up. As much as I'd never admit it because of his ego, I was proud of Oikawa being my captain. Just as I was at having Iwaizumi as the Vice Captain. And I knew the team felt the same way.

His look was starting to make me a little uneasy. It was between blank and intimidating. "You play volleyball?"

I gave a wide smirk, puffing up even more. "Uh-huh. I'm a Libero." For emphasis, I pointed a thumb sharply at my chest, my head still looking way up to see him face.

"Oikawa...Oikawa-san should have come to Shiratorizowa."

I blinked at him confused. "W-what? What is that?"

"My school. It has the best volleyball team in the prefecture. Oikawa-san skill is wasted at Aoba Josai."

I froze, staring at him in disbelief. Then I got angry. "Wait a minute!" I pointed a sharp finger in his direction. "What are you saying about Seijoh? _Th_ _at we're not good enough_!?" Realizing I spoke that part in English when his brows furrowed in confusion, I repeated it in Japanese. "That we're not as good as Shiratorizowa?"

He said. "No, you're not. A formidable team, but not at the level Shiratorizowa is."

I felt myself flushing and balling my fists. As angry he was making me and as _arrogant_ as he sounded, I knew he could lay me flat in two seconds. By looking at his strength, he could either be a setter or Ace. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." I thought about it for moment and blanched in shock. This was Ushiwaka! The one Oikawa complained about all the time.

I blurted out. "No wonder Oikawa can't stand you."

His look didn't change. "Oikawa-san should set for me."

 _Ah, he was the Ace then._ I growled in frustrated. "Listen, Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shirotorizawa. Seijoh will beat you, I, Jamie Lancer, promise that."

That furrow was there. "That's highly unlikely based on the past."

I let out another growl. "Just you wait! At InterHigh!"

I darted out of the store, angry, boiling angry and insulted.

 _It wasn't until I was halfway home, that I realized I forgot my sports drink. Which annoyed me even more_.

* * *

I was still agitated when I went to practice the next day. I was practicing on my own, an hour earlier than before. I was waiting for either Iwaizumi or Oikawa to open the doors to the gym. I was tossing the volleyball against the wall hard, receiving and repeating the process. I was already sweating and I ran to school in my gym clothes, my school uniform in my bag.

"Woah, Lancer?'"

It was Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both of them walking together. Further back was Matsukawa and Hanamaki. It was Iwaizumi that spoke. I caught the ball instead of receiving. "Oh, hey."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki caught up. Matsukawa said. "You holding something back, Lancer?"

I frowned, unsure if I should say something. "Well...I was out and I ran into someone."

Hanamaki arched an eyebrow. "Someone from Kaisei Academy?"

I blinked and then shook my head. "Nuh-uh." I was getting mad again and took a deep breath.

Oikawa chuckled, patted my head and ruffling it. "Calm down, American-chan. Who was it?"

I scowled at the thought, saying shortly. "Volleyball player. Ushijima Wakatoshi."

Oikawa froze, a major twitch in his eyebrow and I swear I saw a vein in his forehead pulsing. I grimacing as his hand was still on my head and putting pressure where it started to hurt a little. "Ow!" I moved my head away.

Iwaizumi barked. "Oikawa, let go!" Oikawa did.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered. Matsukawa chuckled. "Yeah, our dear captain doesn't like Ushiwaka."

I figured out why they called him that. They basically took a part from both his first and last name. Oikawa's brow was still twitching (to the bigger amusement of Hanamaki and Matsukawa) when he asked. "What did Ushiwaka want?"

I frowned, feeling my temper spike. "Well-well, first he asked about you when he saw where I went to school. Saying you should of went to Shiratorizowa. Then, well-" I let out a scream of frustration, pulling at my hair. "Ah!"

Oikawa made an annoyed face when I mentioned what Ushiwaka said about him.

"Calm down, Lancer!" Iwaizumi tugged my wrists away from my hair. "Chill out before you pull out your hair."

I nodded, smoothing it down a little, feeling my face get a little hot. _That's an overreaction._ _Oikawa Level Overreaction._ "Yeah, well, he called Seijoh weak, said you were-was-wasted here." Just hearing that pulled a deeper scowl on my face. He was insulting the whole team. Oikawa is an amazing setter, maybe the best I've seen, but he couldn't win on his own. And he knew it. So, hearing Ushiwaka say that, pissed me off.

Oikawa went completely blank. Iwaizumi's face flushed, his eyes narrowed and a couple of veins pulsing in his forehead. "Oh, he did?" He then grumbled under his breath about Ushiwaka and shaking his head, cursing. Matsukawa and Hanamaki weren't amused as they now had glares on their faces.

Oikawa hummed, a dark scowl on his face. "Is that so?"

My anger turned into confusion when he tugged me by the front of my shirt, unlocking the door swiftly with his other hand. " _W-what the_ -" I realized I was speaking in English. "Oikawa-senpai, what?"

His voice was high and cheerful. "Time to practice, American-chan!"

Iwaizumi's voice was closer. "Oi, Shittykawa! Hold on!" As mad as Iwaizumi was about what Ushiwaka said, he knew Oikawa liked to take it too far. Turning my head, I could see the rest of the team coming.

I felt my lips twitch as Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa away by his shirt so he was forced to let me go. I knew one thing for sure.

_Kunimi was going to kill me for getting Oikawa this fired up in the morning._

* * *

It was during lunch time and I was right about practice. I promised myself we would beat Ushiwaka and shove it into his face. When Kunimi found out it was because of me (curse you Hanamaki), I was given his dark glares and for a laid back guy, it was sort of scary. Once the other members of the team heard, a got a couple of annoyed looks, but they didn't seem mad. Kindaichi took to it easily, determined to be better.

I didn't see a problem. There wasn't a thing called too much training, no matter what Iwaizumi and Hikaru said.

Anyway, I was sitting with Kunimi, Kindaichi and Hikaru. I was sitting with Kunimi and Hikaru and Kindaichi were across from us.

This was because, Kunimi was having me practice Japanese, but I was three seconds from tossing the book across the room.

"Again."

I slumped down, a whine in my throat. "Kunimi. I'm finished."

Kunimi sent me a blank look. "If you want my help, do it right."

I let out another whine, huffing when Kindaichi and Hikaru both snickered at me.

Kindaichi took a bite of some kind of riceball. "You did ask for his help."

I sent Kindaichi a look. "Not helping."

Hikaru said, sending me a grin. "You're asking for it."

I sighed deeply as Kunimi lazily pointed out all my mistakes with the verbs, telling me to do it again.

I groaned out. "Slave driver." I grimaced as Kunimi sent me a unamused look. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I went back to the page, a not pout on my face.

I ignored Kindaichi and Hikaru amusement.

_My friends suck._

* * *

I was laying on my bed, the only one home. The kids were in daycare and the foster mother was working. She was a friend/associate of my father, but we didn't really interact much. I was laying on my back, tossing a ball above my head lightly, getting lost in the repetitiveness of it.

I yelped when my phone rang, the ball smacking me in the face. "Ow! I have to stop doing that!" I froze as I stared at the phone.

_It was Dad._

I haven't talk to him since I came to Japan.

After the third ring, I pressed the answer button, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Jamison." It was my full name and he was the only one who called me by it. Aparently, it was after my grandfather, his father. Mom named Davie after her father.

I tugged at the front of my hair. "Dad-uh-hello. How are you?"

He replied in his usual stern tone. I could picture him in his usual dark suit, complete with his waistcoat and tie, not a hair out of place. I shared the same blue eyes and brown hair that he had. "Fine. I see you are keeping your grades up." He was getting reports? I should've guessed.

_"Volleyball is nothing but a distraction!"_

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm making sure of that."

_I shouted back. "I'm good at it. My grades are fine!"_

"Yes, and I can expect they will stay that way."

_His look was steel. "Not good enough. Not good enough for my child."_

I swallowed slightly. "Yes, sir."

" _I want to play! I need to!"_

Dad said. "I can assume you are not playing volleyball."

_"I refuse to let you waste time on a sport that will get you nowhere."_

I paused, realizing how bad it would be if he knew. "No, working on my studies."

_"I'm a good player! I can make something with it! People do it all the time."_

"Good, it's a waste of time and it is time you realize it."

_"They are good enough. You are not. It's. A. Waste. Of. Time."_

"...Yes, sir."

_His words took mine from my throat as I stared._

"I will keep up with you and your studies, Jamison. And stop ignoring your brother and acting like an immature child." Before I reply, the dial tone was in my ear.

I stared at the phone when I pulled it away from my ear. I then chucked it across the room, swearing and jumping to my feet. "I hate him!" I ignored the tears burning my eyes. I didn't cry getting sent here, I wasn't going to do it now.

_He...he sent me here._

I changed into some basketball shorts and a sports tee quickly, running out the door.

_I then went on a two mile run, not stopping once until my mind was clear and I wasn't angry or upset anymore._

* * *

I came back from my run about an hour later, maybe a little longer. I was sweating and I knew my muscles would be burning later, but I was more relaxed after that phone call and those memories from the call. I waved the front of my shirt in front of me, trying to cool myself down. I opened the door, shutting it behind me. I wiped my forehead, my bangs sticking to my skin.

I shut the door, going to run up the stairs.

I heard. "No stomping."

I stopped in the middle of the stairs at my foster mother's voice. I called. "My bad!"

"No shouting either."

I rolled my eyes, grimacing. "Sorry." She was a petite woman, a little taller than five feet with black hair, really pale skin and brown eyes. We usually didn't interact. She did her thing and I did mine. It was better than getting in trouble. Safer. Even if it was lonely. But I had the Seijoh team. I don't know what I would do without them, not that I'd tell them that.

Anyway, I went in my room, sitting down, knowing I had to get up to shower, but didn't feel like getting up. I looked down saw my phone on the floor. I got up, hoping I didn't break or crack it. Thankfully, when I went to it, nothing was destroyed, but I saw a bunch of messages on it. I smiled fondly when I realized it was the Seijoh Boy Volleyball Team Group Chat. I looked over the messages.

_AlienMaster: Hello Team! Ready for tomorrow_

_Kindaichi Y: Yeah_

_Kunimi A: Yay_

I smirked, even by text, I could tell Kunimi was being sarcastic.

_Mattsun: Aw the captain is trying to be encouraging_

_AlienMaster: I AM encouraging._

_Makki: Its nice to believe in yourself_

_AlienMaster: You both are rude._

_Iwa-chan: They arent_

_Iwa-chan: OIKAWA. STOP CHANGING MY NAME_

I laughed hard, clutching my side, a wide grin on my face. "I love this team."

_Korai H: Wow, this team is interesting._

_Iwaizumi: You have no idea._

_Kunimi A: Sigh_

_Kindaichi Y: Kunimi dont complain._

Everyone was talking for a bit and then.

_Korai H: Lancer? You there?_

_Kunimi A: Oh yeah. He hasn't said anything._

_Iwaizumi: He could be busy_

_AlienMaster: American-chan! Where are you_

_AlienMaster: Don't ignore your captain_

_Makki: You probably made him run off_

_Mattsun: Aw, you made him run_

_AlienMaster: I did not!_

_Jamie Lancer: Chill out. Im here._

_Korai H: There you are._

_Kindaichi: What were you doing_

I shrugged, deciding to answer.

_Jamie Lancer: I went on a two mile run._

I didn't realize I shouldn't have said this until I got an reaction.

_Kunimi A: Oh boy_

_Jamie Lancer: What_

_Korai H: Lancer, what the hell is wrong with you!?_

_Jamie Lancer: I needed to clear my head_

_Korai H: Your going to wear yourself out!_

_Jamie Lancer: I'm fine_

I seemed to forget we weren't the only ones there.

_Iwaizumi: Lancer! Do you want to strain yourself! We have a tournament tomorrow. Do you even want to play? I already told you that you won't play if your injured._

I groaned, rolling my eyes at the lecture.

_Iwaizumi: Hello? LANCER!_

_Jamie Lancer: Alright, alright, I get it. Stop lecturing me. Your not my mom._

It's only after I posted it, I realized what I put.

_Kindaichi Y: You really are stupid_

_Jamie Lancer: Hey_

_Iwaizumi: Lancer, I swear_

_AlienMaster: Ha, lol_

_Iwaizumi: Shut it, Crappykawa._

_AlienMaster: Stop calling me that_

_Iwaizumi: Then stop acting like it. Lancer? You do know I'm going to see you tomorrow._

I chuckled nervously.

_Jamie Lancer: Sorry, Vice. Ill be careful_

_Iwaizumi: Its fine. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow_

_Korai H: lol. What you deserve_

_Jamie Lancer: Your supposed to be on my side._

_Korai H: nope._

_Makki: Lancer burned_

_Mattsun: He never does learn_

_Jamie Lancer: Knock it off_

_AlienMaster: Alright, night everyone. See you tomorrow._

I shut off my phone as me and everyone else signed off. Now, I had to deal with Iwaizumi tomorrow. He just brought it out of me sometimes.

* * *

I hopped out of the shower, tugging on my freshly cleaned Aoba Josai Volleyball track suit, a teal t-shirt underneath that. I yawned. It was about 6 in the morning. I had to be there in a half in hour. It was silent in the house as I walked down the stares, grabbing an apple. I would eat a real meal later.

I walked to school with my duffle I packed the night before slung over my shoulder, munching on my apple.

As I got to the school, the bus was sitting there, running and ready to go. All the Third Years and most of the Second Years were here. No doubt, Kindaichi was dragging Kunimi here. It was way too early for him. Hikaru wasn't here either.

I waved a hand. Both of the coaches were here, standing in front of the bus doors. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing together muttering about something. Yahaba and Watari too, though Yahaba looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot and somehow Watari was wide awake. _Like how!?_

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were also here. Matsukawa had his arms folded across his chest loosely, his head dipped down and leaning against the bus. Hanamaki just looked bored.

Both the coaches sent me tired nods, the head coach, Irahita, saying. "Ah, Lancer, you're here." He checked something off in the clipboard in his hands, probably attendance. The other coach, Mizoguchi, just gave a grunt in my direction, muttering something.

 _Someone isn't a morning person._ I snickered at the thought. The coach seemed to realize I was laughing at him, so I looked away when he stared at me with a glare.

Oikawa sent me a grin and Iwaizumi gave a nod. Hanamaki sent me a wave back. Matsukawa didn't even look up.

Yahaba said. "Hey, Lancer."

Watari sent me a warm smile. "Hey, Lancer, how are you doing?"

I slapped a high five with Yahaba when I came over. "Good. How about you, Libero Buddy."

Watari blinked before chuckling a bit. "Fine. Tired, but fine."

Yahaba burst into laughter, sending me a look. "'Libero Buddy."

I smirked at him, pointing. "Don't ruin my rhythm."

Hanamaki called. "You seem hyped up."

I didn't realize I was bouncing rapidly on my toes, a wide grin on my face. I nodded. "Yeah, can't wait."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were talking to each other again, quietly. Most likely plans for today.

I looked down and could see Hikaru, Kindaichi and Kunimi walked together up the road. I smiled at Matsukawa, who looked like he was going to fall asleep. I teased. "You tired, Matsukawa-senpai?"

Hanamaki smirked, give me a high five with a laugh. "Good one."

Matsukawa opened one eye slowly, staring at me. "Lancer-kun." His tone was weird.

I could hear the team snickering, surprisingly Iwaizumi was the loudest.

Then his hand was on my head, put pressure enough where I had to duck my shoulder a bit. "It's too early. Quiet."

I let out a couple laughs of my own, raising my head. "Okay, okay. I surrender."

With a nod of his head, he said. "Good Kohai." I made a face at him. That sounded too much like 'good dog'.

I heard Hikaru's voice. "What are you doing, Lancer? Antagonizing your upperclassman?"

Kunimi would've said something sarcastic, but he looked more dead to the world that usual. Kindaichi smiled a bit. "Sounds like him."

I spoke. "Hey, Hikaru-"

He shoved my shoulder, his cheeks red. "Stop calling me that." His eyes narrowed at my smug look. He turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Oikawa-san? Are we getting on the bus?"

Oikawa grinned (even his smiles looked tired). "Right this way."

We trudged on.

I sat in the middle of the bus, sitting with Hikaru.

Kindaichi and Kunimi sat across the aisle from us, Kunimi already sleeping with his head resting on the window. Kindaichi sent me a tried grin when he caught my eyes. 

_That was just like Kunimi._

Yahaba and Watari along with the other Second Years were in the front of our seats.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki sat in the back while the coaches sat in the front seat.

Our head coach, Irahita said. "I know it's going to be an exciting couple of days, but it's early. Try to get some rest."

I did that, putting my knees up on the seat in front of me and curling my body. I was so tired, I was out in about five minutes. I noticed it was quiet around me.

I had one thought before I passed out.

_We had to win._

_Especially, with the vow I made to Ushiwaka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, we will be getting into Canon. This story is pretty much a slow burn story. It's going to be slow paced.


	11. Interhigh Part I

**Libero of Aoba Josai**

**Chapter 11**

**Interhigh Part I**

" _You ready, Jay?"_

_I smiled at him, crouching down a little. My arm was finally healed and I did a lot physical therapy before this. Most of the 8th graders on the team stopped me from coming onto the court. I thought Andy and Mickey were going to strange me. I had about a month until I had to go to Japan, but I wasn't thinking about that._

_He stood on the other side of the court, a net separating us. I was getting ready to receive his serve, my arms in position. I was a setter for two years. I trained to be a Libero for most of my elementary school years, but I knew how to set well. They didn't have much need for a Libero in middle school. In my school, volleyball wasn't that popular, but they needed a setter and that was me._

_I was finally able to be the Libero for my team in the 8th grade after I trained a prospective setter last year._

_I watched as my captain spun the ball in his hands, it skimming his hands. He tossed it up in the air, feet firm on the floor as he smacked it toward me, the ball rising over the net. I ran forward, but shifted awkwardly, careful and fearful of harming my arm. The ball dropped off to my right. Andy was sending me a strange look, motioning for the ball. "Again?"_

_I nodded firmly, cursing myself in my head. I lightly tossed the ball back. I remembered when my arm was broken, I couldn't even touch a volleyball. The feel of the ball in my hand, the texture of the material, the smooth plastic feeling as it slid on my fingers and forearms._

_Andy gave another serve, the same as before. It was his serve. He didn't do a jump serve, but his feet were on the ground and his serve was fast, outrageously so._

_I missed a couple more and Andy was frowning, his brown eyes narrowed as they looked at me. "Jamie, give me the ball, will ya?" I tossed it over again, fighting the flush on my face. This was embarrassing. "C'mere." I walked over until the only thing separating us was the net._

_I asked, hooking my fingers in the net. "What?"_

_"Why're you acting so scared? You're one of the most reckless players I know."_

_"I'm not-" I rolled my eyes at his look. He knew me so well. "Look, I just don't want to damage my arm and then I can't play."_

_"Well, you_ _won't_ _play if you keep playing like that."_

_I growled under my breath. I knew he was right. "Yeah, yeah."_ _I moved back, sending him a look. "Serve the ball, Cap."_

_Andy rolled his eyes, moving back. He served and I focused, my eyes tracking the ball. I darted to the right, the ball bouncing off my arms and landing in Andy's hands. He sent me a grin. "You did it!"_

_My eyes were wide, a grin edging my mouth. I demanded. "Again!" It couldn't be lucky, I had to do it again._

_At his serve, it was in a different direction, but I went to a kneel, bouncing it back again. I jumped up, ducking under the net and the throwing my arms around Andy, laughing as we danced it a weird embracing circle. "I'm back, baby!"_

_"Yeah, you are!"_

_My grin was wide, my mouth hurting. "Okay, let's practice some more."_

_Andy sent me a look. "Jamie-"_

_I sighed. "C'mon, just a little more."_

_He chuckled. "Fine."_

_After about fifteen minutes, of us receiving back and forth, Andy called it quits._

_He interrupted me before I could complain. "No, rest up, Jamie."_

_I nodded in agreement, knowing I had to be careful._

_We were cleaning up the gym and he asked, not looking at me. "Who was it?"_

_I bit my lower lip, used to this question. I answered the same way I always did. "Don't worry about it."  
_

_"C'mon, seriously!"_

_I tossed the ball into the cart, shoving it into the closet. "Don't ask. It's whatever.  
_

_Andy knew he wouldn't be able to get me to tell him. He spat. "Fine!"_

_We cleaned the gym in silence, good mood evaporating for him._

_Me, I couldn't be happier._

_I was back in the game._

* * *

We arrived at the stadium for the tournament.

Coach Irahita faced us when we all walked off the bus. He had a piece of paper in his hands. "We're facing Oomisaki High School in about two hours."

We all sent each other looks. Coach Mizoguchi said sternly. "Remember we're in Block A."

We all walked together as we walked toward Sendai Stadium. Oikawa was walking backward, smiling at us. "We can meet up in a hour. Go on, have fun."

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah, just remember to come back. We don't want to have to look for you." He sent Oikawa a dirty look.

Oikawa grinned at him. "Why such a dirty look, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi shoved him forward. "You know why, dumbass."

Matsukawa nodded. "You always wind up disappearing."

Hanamaki 'tsked'. "Must be all those girls."

Oikawa complained. "Makki! Mattsun! You're both picking on me."

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa said in unison. "You deserve it." At his squawking, we all split up.

I walked with Hikaru. Watari and Yahaba went somewhere and Kindaichi and Kunimi went somewhere. Hikaru saw a vending machine and sent me a smile. "Hold on." He went over and put in a 100 yen coin.

I was sitting on a bench, watching people pass by. I was wearing my Aoba Josai tracksuit. It was getting me some looks from people, but when I looked back, they scrambled away. Hikaru jogged over, something in a white plastic wrapper. He sat next to me, unwrapping the wrapper. He handed me a green Popsicle. "Here ya go. My favorite."

I took one, shrugging as there was two of them in one package. It had a weird taste and I coughed. " _Dude._ What the hell is this?" The 'dude' was said in English.

Hikaru sent me an annoyed look. "Melon. What's the problem?"

"Melon. Ew. Japanese people are weird-ow." He punched my arm. I rubbed it, making a face at him. "Stop hitting me."

We got up and I tossed mine in the trash. Hikaru rolled his eyes, following me. "Fine, what flavor do you like?"

I tilted my nose up mockingly. "Strawberry, obviously."

Hikaru scoffed. "Basic."

I walked with him, passing people. "Hey!"

He started laughing, smirking.

I shook my head at him, feeling lighter. "Fine... _Hikaru_."

As expected, he narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling me that."

It was my turn to laugh. "Make me!"

I laughed again as he dumped his Popsicle, chasing after me. I moved between people, grinning. "Excuse me. Hello, coming through." We were running and I bumped into someone.

"Hey!"

I stumbled back and saw it was a boy that was my height with brown hair and eyes. He looked at me nervously, ducking his head.

I sent him a smile. "Hey." He was wearing a orange jacket.

Hikaru nodded his head. "Hi."

He didn't meet our eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry I bumped into you."

I raised my brows. "Wow. _Dude._ Why are you so skiddish?" 'Dude' was said in English. Some English slipped out when I talked.

I winced at the hard slap to my shoulder. "What my friend means is we're sorry. We were the ones running."

I did feel a little bad at his nervousness. I waved a easy hand. "It's all good. I'm Lancer Jamie and this is my friend, Korai Hikaru. Who're you?"

Hikaru made an annoyed sound, sending him a smile. "Yeah, what he said."

The boy nodded his head. "Ah, okay. Tsuchiyu Arata."

"Yo, Tsuchiya!" It was a tall guy with a grin, hair dark under and dyed blond above it.

Tsuchiya nodded his head with a smile. "Hey, Terushima-san."

Terushima glanced at our jackets. Hikaru had a Aoba Josai one too, except his had manager on the back. "Aoba Josai?"

I smiled proudly. "Uh-huh. I'm a volleyball player. Libero. He's our manager."

Terushima gave us an easy going smile, tugging Tsuchiya with him. "Cool. Maybe we'll see each other later. Who cares either way?"

I felt my face twitch into a confused scowl as they walked off. "Does he not care about winning?" We started walking toward Block B.

Hikaru nodded, just as confused. "Yeah, you volleyball dorks are too intense with the game."

I nudged him. "We're not dorks. We're cool."

Hikaru clutched his stomach, laughing. "You've got to be kidding me?"

I scratched my head. "Well, Iwaizumi's cool."

Hikaru nodded after a moment. "I'll give you that. Iwaizumi-san is cool. And he teaches me how to deal with you."

"Hey!"

* * *

We walked over to where we saw the team. Iwaizumi waved a hand. "Lancer! Korai! Over here."

I was wearing my volleyball uniform under the tracksuit. I tugged them off and set it down by the benches, so I was in the turquoise shirt with white lining, one identical to Watari because we were Liberos.

I could hear Oikawa's fangirls screaming, but ignored them. That was getting easier.

We walked over and saw the other team, Oomisaki High. They looked normal. They were stretching and practicing.

Hikaru patted my shoulder. He faced the rest of the team. "Uh, just want to say good luck to everyone." He scratched the back of the his head awkwardly, but his smile was genuine. It made me send him a warm grin in his direction. I really had the coolest best friend.

I could see Kindaichi flushing, but sent him a awkward grin. Kunimi nodded his head, his eyes looking a bit softer than his normal blank expression.

The second years sent him 'thank you's' and grins. Matsukawa and Hanamaki sent him teasing grins. "Aw-"

Iwaizumi smacked them on the back. "Knock it off, you two." He turned to Hikaru, sending him his 'senpai' smile (as I called it). "Thanks, Korai. We're planning on winning today. Remember you're a part of the team too."

My grinned widened at that and Hikaru's blush deepened, but he grinned back at the Third Year.

Oikawa was being silent, which was shocking, but then he hopped up with a wide grin, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Aw, Korai-chan! That's adorable. Iwa-chan is right. We have the best and the most supportive manager!" He let out a laugh. It might of sounded mocking considering what Oikawa was like, but I could tell he meant it by the warm grin he was sporting. It made me happy. I was a bit worried Hikaru would have a hard time fitting in, but he was fine.

I opened my mouth, the urge to tease him pulling at me, but someone slammed a hand over my mouth. "Don't even do it." It was Yahaba.

I nodded, but he didn't remove his hand. He asked. "Are you sure?"

I smirked and then thought of what I'd do to my brother if this was him. I licked his hand.

Yahaba let out a sound of loud disgust. I wrinkled my nose at the taste of skin, but smirked smugly at his reaction. _Worth it._

Yahaba slapped my shoulder hard, wiping off his hand. "Lancer! You're disgusting."

With Watari, I laughed at him. Kindaichi bit back a snicker and Kunimi smirked.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were talking to each other and didn't notice. Iwaizumi sent me a look. "Really, Lancer?"

Hikaru looked relieved not to have the attention back on him.

Oikawa waggled a finger. "American-chan. No licking people."

I blinked at him 'innocently'. "It's not licking 'people'. Just Yahaba-senpai."

Yahaba started forward, looking like he was going to tackle me. "Why you little-"

I heard a cough and saw it was Coach Irihata. "Alright, all of you start practicing before the game."

Yahaba sent me an annoyed look. "Later, Lancer." I just sent him an teasing grin back. I was too excited and was trying to blow off some steam.

Plus, it was fun. Joking around with teammates. Hikaru went to the coaches and I started stretching with Kunimi and Kindaichi. "It's like you're asking for it."

I chuckled at Kindaichi's words. "Ah, it's fine." That was my usual reaction.

Kunimi just shook his head. Even he looked less tired than usual. Must be the tournament. "Which goes to say that you act like Oikawa."

I was mid lunge. I hissed. "Stop that! Someone's gonna hear you."

I looked up nervously at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They were stretching too and didn't seem to hear. They'd kill me with their teasing. Kunimi just let out a short laugh, Kindaichi snickering with him.

I grumbled. "I hate you guys."

They said in unison. "No you don't."

Iwaizumi waved us over and said. "We have about thirty minutes until the match. Most of us are going to practice receives except for the Spikers."

We split into groups.

We stood off to the side, Oikawa spiking the ball toward us as we went in line. It was easy for me to receive and my teammates barely had a problem with it.

Soon, it was time for the game. Watari would play the first set and I would play the second. I stood with Yahaba and other members of the team.

Iwaiumi, Oikawa, Kunimi, Watari, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were on our side. Kindaichi was standing on my other side.

Number # 1 (their captain), #3, #6, #5, #4 and their Libero.

Oikawa did his serve, gaining a service ace easily. Number #1 and #4 stared as it passed their Libero.

I smirked with pride. _That's our captain._

Next one went out, causing Hanamaki and Matsukawa to laugh at him. It's gotten better, but I noticed that. A decent amount of time his serves had too much power and usually went far out.

Their #4 served it and it went over easily, which Watari received, sending it to Oikawa. Hanamaki's spike was blocked, putting us at 3-1.

The game went on and Watari was switched Kindaichi as the rotation continued.

They weren't a bad team, but compared to Seijoh, they couldn't touch us, I could tell they knew this too.

I glanced over and was a bit surprised to see Karasuno passing us. We were at 14-23 right now.

Oikawa was getting ready to serve. He said. "The King and his little Dark Horse. Once we chew you out and spit you out, you can go on home, we'll be at Nationals."

I smirked from the sidelines, my teeth bared into a grin. I noticed they had three new members. A shorter guy with a dyed piece of hair and a tall guy with long brown hair and the beginnings of a beard. Then there was an adult with dyed blond hair.

Maybe they did do it, maybe they filled up their team. My eyes flickered to their shortest other than Hinata. _Was he the Libero?_ They went up to the stands to watch the match.

In the end, the score was 25-14 for the First Set.

By the shocked look on Karasuno's faces, I could tell they were surprised.

I walked over, slapping a high five with Watari as we switched. Kindaichi and Kunimi were both on, but Hanamaki was standing out.

Oomisaki were serving first. Their captain. I went to the left, letting it bump on my arms toward Oikawa, which Kindaichi hit and the Libero received it toward # 2, their setter and then would looked like their Ace went to spike it only to be blocked by Hanamaki, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

I grinned. That was a good rally. We gave a light cheer as is it went through.

The game seemed to lack energy and it was sort of boring as bad as that sounded. I was kind of hoping for a challenging opponent. We were storing points left and right. I wasn't even moving around that much.

As Oikawa served again, the score was 21-10.

Iwaizumi called out. "One more like that!"

My eyes went to the other side of the net, focusing. If I could help it, I wasn't letting one point get through me. Oikawa served again. It smacked one of the players in the chest, sending it back over.

"Chance ball!"

I went to it, letting it bounce off my arms and toward Oikawa smoothly. "I got it!"

Oikawa got under it, his arms above his head. "Okay!"

He set it to Iwaizumi, scoring us a point to the other side.

I loosened my shoulders with a grin. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were talking. I could hear the short players of Karasuno shouting something, but I didn't really hear what they were saying.

Kindaichi got the last play of the game and we cheered.

Oikawa grinned. "Great job, everyone."

Me and Kindaichi called. "Thanks, Captain!" Kunimi was smiling.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa got smirked. "As expected, Captain."

Iwaizumi let out a grin himself. "Not bad, Oikawa."

"Aw, Iwa-chan is so nice."

"Knock that off!"

That got a laugh from all of us.

We all headed back to the bus.

* * *

It was late in the night and we were all headed home. I waved at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were in the Club Room. "See you, Cap'n, Vice."

Iwaizumi nodded his head. "See ya, Lancer. Get goin'. You have to be back in the morning."

I nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh."

I went to leave, but Oikawa said. "Bye, American-chan. Remember not to practice tonight." He sent me a knowing smile. I hid my grimace. I was going to practice a little bit.

Iwaizumi snapped his head to look at me. "You better not, Lancer. I mean it."

I raised my hands. "Got it, Night." I walked out, waving at Yahaba. We were going in the same direction and he didn't want me walking home alone.

We were both wearing our Aoba Josai tracksuits. He nodded his head with a smile. "You ready?"

I bumped his shoulder. "So, quite the game."

Yahaba nodded his head as we walked. "Yeah, so we're be facing Karasuno again."

I hopped on my toes, beyond excited. " _Yeah_ and they got a Libero. I can't wait to see him play."

Yahaba patted my back hard. "Yeah, I'd imagine you would."

My home showed up first. Yahaba held out a fist. "To Nationals."

I bared my teeth into a grin, giving a hard bump with my fist and leaving it there. "To Nationals."

We grinned at each other and I waved a hand. Yahaba said. "Remember, go to sleep. No practice."

I waved a hand again. "Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

I walked inside _quietly._

I went up to my room and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and saying in English. " _I wish I had a way to study Karasuno or even Shiratorizowa. Maybe Oikawa knows."_

I leaned over my bed, tossing the ball up a couple of times, catching it on my forearms and outstretched palms.

I couldn't slack off. Seijoh would be giving their all.

I had to do the same.

* * *

I was dressed in my Aoba Josai tracksuit, my jersey and shorts under that. It was better for my secret, so I didn't have to get dressed. The team just thought I was shy. Surprisingly, I wasn't teased much for it. Only by Matsun or Makki at times. Iwaizumi usually made them stop. I felt Kunimi knew, but he never said anything, so I didn't acknowledge it.

As I walked to school, I saw a couple of people already at the bus. I yawned widely, slumping over a little. I saw a couple of teammates there. Our coaches were standing on each side of the bus doors, clipboards in hand. I saw some shadows on the bus, showing some of them were here. I waved at them.

Coach Irihata nodded at me. "Lancer-kun."

I yawned. "Hey, Coaches." I walked up the steps. Kunimi was out cold, his head leaning against the window, Kindaichi looking bored next to him. He smiled when he saw me, waving. I waved back, noticing that Hikaru was on the bus too, sitting with Watari and talking to him about something. Shrugging at that, I decided to sit with Yahaba. "Hey."

Yahaba let out a grunt. "Hey..."

I leaned my head back and listened as Oikawa was talking to Iwaizumi about some alien movie and Iwaizumi was indulging him, giving him an answer every couple sentences or so.

Coach Irihata said. "Get some sleep, you will be-"

I was already out, slumping on Yahaba, not hearing any protests.

* * *

I felt something nudge my face. Then it happened again. I groaned. " _Mom, go away."_

I felt a hand pressed against my face. "I'm not your Mom. I didn't get the rest of that."

I woke up quickly, blinking rapidly. I felt my face flush at his words.

"And stop drooling on me!" Yahaba made a face, rubbing the shoulder of his jacket.

I wiped my face, a bit horrified at the drool on my cheek.

I heard Hikaru burst into laughter. I turned my head around. "Shut up, Ass!"

"It's what you deserve!"

I felt a large hand on my head and looking up to see Hanamaki's grinning face. "You drool in your sleep?" My ears burned at his teasing tone.

Matsukawa looked a bit tired, but he snickered, slapping a high five with him.

I gave them an annoyed. "Go back to annoying Oikawa-senpai."

"American-chan! That's rude!"

Iwaizumi gave a chuckle of his own. "Even if it's true."

"Iwa-chan!"

Coach Mizoguchi called out. "Get off the bus!"

I glared at Yahaba, who was smirking at me. "I hate you."

Yahaba's smirk widened. "No, you don't. C'mon."

We all got off the bus and I was waking up more.

* * *

We got to the court, all stretched up. Karasuno was on the opposite side, Kageyama facing Hinata.

Oikawa and their captain were facing each other, going to do the captain's handshake of the game. I would do the first round and Watari would start the second. I was standing with my team on the court.

I could hear Seijoh's fans screaming. "Go! Go! Go! Seijoh!"

It made me smile, that was pretty cool. I missed the team spirit part of all this when I was in America. Team pep and all that was serious in my school.

I was a little annoyed to be listening to Oikawa's fans. They were loud and high pitched.

I heard the Libero, Hinata and the bald one screaming something.

I stared at their Libero, easily noticeable in the different jersey.

Oikawa was setting to the team and Oikawa said. "American-chan, go to the other side. Receive the spikes." Watari was doing the same off to the other side, Watari receiving those spikes.

I saluted him. " _Aye, Aye."_

I bent my knees a bit. Hanamaki served and I hopped in front of it, letting it bounce off my arms. Kindaichi's, I had to jump back for. Iwaizumi's, I missed, well, it bounced off my arms and went to the side.

I made a grimace, the stinging in my arms there. "Sorry."

Oikawa waved a hand, grinning. "Don't mind, American-chan. Our little Iwa-chan, seems kind of tense today. Hey, you shouldn't worry yourself too much about looking good. After all, the girls are too busy watching me to notice you."

Hikaru shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was collecting the balls.

I came back over to the net, laughing as Kindaichi was holding Iwaizumi back.

I teased with a grin. "Let him go."

Kindaichi looking like he was putting all his strength into holding him back. "Lancer..."

"American-chan! How could you say something like that?"

I grinned toward him. "It's fun."

He moved the ball cart toward Hikaru. "Here you go, Korai-chan. And thank you."

Hikaru shrugged, looking embarrassed. "Uh, no problem."

Oikawa came over, patting me hard on the head. I let out a grunt. "Rude little Kohai."

I chuckled under my breath, tossing some of the volleyball's in the cart. "Here ya go, ball boy."

Hanamaki chuckled.

Kunimi sent me a look. "And you wonder why..."

I turned to him. "What do-ow!" Hikaru was glaring, face flushed as he tossed a volleyball at me.

"Knock it off!"

I threw it back as he wheeled it toward the sidelines. It easily landed in the cart. Karasuno's manager stared at us in disbelief, and it made me smile. _Yeah, we had fun and goofed off, but just wait until we play._

Kindaichi finally let go of Iwaizumi and stared at me, Hikaru, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "Kunimi's right. I can see it now."

Yahaba nodded. "Yeah, me too."

I realized what they meant. "Stop that!" I looked nervously at the Third Years, hoping they wouldn't hear it.

Soon enough, Hikaru went to the coaches and we started the game.

We all lined up in a row and Karasuno did the same. We all bowed at the same time. "Thank you for the game!"

It was the only time I really bowed. It was a sports thing.

I noticed Oikawa and Kageyama staring at each other. I caught the eye of the other Libero and his eyes were intense as he stared right back.

"Oh, Tobio-chan. I came here looking forward to defeating a setter who's worthy of facing me. So, at least...try to keep up." I barely seen the look on his face, but I knew he meant it.

Kageyama was speaking, but Hinata jumped in front of him, shocking him. Kageyama screamed at him and then he told Oikawa. "We'll beat you. Just like last time!"

I smirked at that. We're at our best now. That's not happening. I had complete trust in Oikawa as our setter and as our captain. And the rest of my teammates.

Oikawa walked forward, waving his hands loosely. "Well then, let's do this thing, shall we? Just like we did yesterday. Don't let me down, fellas."

I stiffened. He said that yesterday and every other game, but it still got me fired up. Oikawa counted on us, just like we counted on him.

We all huddled up in a circle. Oikawa said. "Here we go!"

We all yelled. "Yeah!"

It was Matsukawa, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi. Kageyama and Oikawa were giving each other hard stares. I know they had some type of history in middle school, but I didn't know what.

The annoying tall blond served first, Kunimi got it, Iwaizumi calling out his name. Oikawa was close to the net and my teeth was set into a grin as he spiked it himself. Karasuno was shocked. That's our captain.

Oikawa sent him a smirk. "I'll give you a hint. I'm about to do that again. Pay attention this time and maybe you'll be able to stop me."

I let out a quiet bark of laughter when they all looked pissed off. Iwaizumi called out. "Matsukawa's serve!"

He hit it over only to be received by the captain and that quick attack, which Hanamaki recieved back toward them. Oikawa made it look like a dump, but he set it to Iwaizumi, gaining another point. I knew he wasn't going to do a setter dump that obviously. And he may not believe it, but setting to Iwaizumi was his save bet. I noticed that during other games and practices.

Iwaizumi snapped. "Hey, that was too low!"

Oikawa replied. "Oh yeah? My bad. But, you know, Iwa-chan, you always seem to hit them either way."

Matsukawa got it and the Libero saved it, Kageyama tossed it toward Hinata. It was about to be blocked, but on the side lines I saw something else, #5.

I shouted. "Number 5!" Iwaizumi shouted the same thing. My eyes widened when I saw the tall brown haired player from the back, only for Kageyama to setter dump the ball. I choked out a sound. "That-" I gaped. Yahaba sent me a disbelieving look at my exclaimation. Kageyama really was amazing. I heard rumors from Oikawa and Kindaichi, but wow...

_Even his team looked shocked. I know it's one point, but still..._

Oikawa and Kageyama were talking.

Oikawa looked pissed.


End file.
